


Set Sail

by NaNaSuga



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, M/M, Murder, Original Characters - Freeform, Pirate AU, Reincarnation, Slow burn....kinda, Temporary Character Death, mark shapeshifting, taeil is a cook, taeyong is a sharpshooter, yuta turns to smoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaNaSuga/pseuds/NaNaSuga
Summary: Yuta and his crew are the most feared pirate crew on the east seas and no one dears mess with them, that is until the captain find a cheetah cub along the shore and decides to takes it with him without knowing the price on the shifter's head
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 35
Kudos: 219





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A pirate au no one asked for except for me so here it is!
> 
> Hopefully I'm not too bad at this and it turns out exactly how I'm picturing it.
> 
> Please enjoy (sorry for any grammar problems or misspellings)

Mark Lee didn't even remember how he got into this situation but he knows he needs to get out...

"GET HIM!!!" a big muscle man with an eye patch yelled. "HE KILLED THE CAPTAIN!!"

He needed to get out now! He really doesn't remember killing the Captain of SM Black but here he is running through the ships cracks like a roach. Well he is a cock roach at the moment trying to avoid being seen but he's been on this ship too long for them not to know what he looks like when he shape shifts.

"Come here, you little roach!" One of the men yelled angrily punching holes in the ships walls. He jumped and scurried over and around the punches. He knew he was in trouble but honestly doesn't remember laying a hand on the captain. He only remembers going into the captain's quarters to see if that dumb man needed anything because that was his duty. He was the captain's keeper. The man wasn't old or anything he just loved when someone took care of him. A chill ran up Mark's thorax at that thought. But when he went into the captain's quarters, he found the captain with his neck slit and blood everywhere. He froze and didn't know what to do. Honestly he was kinda relieved until someone came up behind him and found him next to the captain's dead corpse. Now he's running through the walls as a cock roa- Mark was set flying through the wall onto the main deck when one of the punches connected. He turned into a cheetah to land on his feet.

"Oh look what you made us do to our ship, you filthy shifter," another burly man said with a large beard stocking toward Mark with the rest of the crew behind him. Mark crouched and hissed at them slowly moving backwards.

"Aww kitty wants to play," another one said with a deep laugh pulling out his pestal aiming it right at him. Mark really didn't know what to do. His back was against the railing and he couldn't go anywhere. He could try to turn back into his human form and reason with them but reasoning with these brainless idiots was a lost cause. Mark took one step forward and someone fired at him, barely missing his paw.

"Trying to escape!" The one who shot at him yelled. "You'll pay for killing our captain!" 

Mark looked around trying to find some sort of escape route but his only escape route was.....Mark ran with the speed of the cheetah, dodging the bullets and knifes aimed at him and jumped over the railing. He landed hard in the water right when a bullet hit his arm. He screamed under water and started choking. He couldn't breathe and everything was turning black. He tried turning into a sea animal but his body was in so much shock that its hampering his abilities.

"Men! We'll find him!" someone yell on deck. Mark could barely hear what they're saying. "And when we do, we'll skin him alive and eat him for supper." They men on deck cheered loudly.

Everything went black.

\--

"Land, Captain Nakamoto!" Jungwoo yelled from the crow's nest. Yuta turned from talking with one of his crew members to look at Jungwoo with a small smile.

"Aye!" Yuta yelled. "Let's prepare to land this ship and see what it has in store for us." The men cheered and started preparations.

Yuta Nakamoto watches his crew prepare the ship for land. He was happy that his crew could finally rest for a bit before going back out in the open ocean. Things haven't been too bad in terms of his ship and the power of his crew but sometimes rest is more important than anything else.

Yuta is the captain of the famous black ship, Osaka Kuro, that sails the eastern seas. He's ruled these seas since he became captain of this very vessel. It wasn't easy, even though many people say, in stories and tall tales, that it was but this conquest wasn't something he was handed. He didn't inherit this ship, he found her shipped wrecked along the coast when he was walking one fine morning when he was a 12. There was holes in the keel, the base of the ship, the sails were torn, the mast was broken in half. The thing was a completely wrecked but it was a beauty in Yuta's young eyes. She was completely black from head to toe which was mesmerizing all on it's own. He felt this pull towards the ship but didn't know what it was but at that very moment he decided he wanted to become the captain of this ship....well after he fixed it up. It took him about 5 years and by that time, he was 17 and ready to set sail. 

Over the 5 years, he made friends with Taeyong, Johnny, Jaehyun, Taeil, Jungwoo, Haechan and Doyoung. They all agreed he'd be captain, of course, even though Yuta said Taeyong would be more qualified to do the job. When they set sail the first day, was as perfect as a baby deer trying to walk. There were many set backs and difficulties but when they got their legs on straight, they moved like a well oiled machine, even picked up some more crew members along the journey. Things just fell into sync. They blended so well together that they're first fight was a success with minimal damage. But their second fight didn't go as plan.

They came across a larger ship, by accident and the ship decided to start firing at them without warning. Yuta was trying to lead his men though the battle but with the ship being bigger and more powerful, it was very difficult. At the time, Yuta was more terrified for the life of his men than his own that when he saw a bullet coming at Taeyong, he jumped right in front of it and took the hit. Taeyong was in shock along with the rest of his men. It hit him square in the chest and he lied motionless on the deck of his ship. Everyone on the ship was shocked and scared that their captain had just died right in front of their eyes even the other ships crew started cheering for their supposed victory. That is until a black smoke started coming up from hold, blow the deck, swimming towards Yuta's lifeless body. The smoke lifted up Yuta's body like a puppet and started swirling around him. 

Everyone watched in complete awe and shock to what was going on in front of them. Even the other ships crew stopped cheering and just looked on. The smoke completely engulfed Yuta's body in a black smokey bubble, starting to enter Yuta's body. When all the smoke was gone, Yuta's body was lowered on the deck which just stood there. Everyone stared on still shocked but now scared because Yuta was just dead now he's standing on the deck of his ship with smoke coming off his body. Taeyong had called him and his eye shot open and smoke was seeping out of his eyes as well. Then Yuta's whole body turned to smoke and it flew directly at the enemy ship. Yuta's crew mate watched in horror as the screaming and gunshot roared out from the other ship as it was being engulfed by the black smoke. By the time Yuta came back to his ship, the enemy ship was quiet and just floating along the currents. The crew was terrified by the black smokey figure standing on the deck ready to fight whatever took over their captain's body. That is until Yuta blinked and was looking around shocked himself.

A few days after that he was looking through the captain's chambers again because someone had to have owned this ship before him and whatever happened to him, there had to be some explanation to what ot was. He was looking around when he found a small bottle lying behind the bed. He was surprised he never saw this before. He smashed the bottle open and pulled out the small piece of paper carefully. There was a small message on it but that message made everything clear. 

"Whoever owns this ship, holds the power within.....if your found worthy."

Since then they've conquered and capture many ships and sailed many waters. Their tales have been told many times in many different ways but Yuta and his crew only knows their troubles they've actually been through. But to Yuta it all just heightens the fear people have towards them and to Yuta all that doesn't matter as long as him and his crew are safe, people can say anything they want.

"Captain!" Johnny yelled from the deck. Yuta blinked out of his thought of the past and looked down at Johnny. "Are you ready?"

"Aye!" Yuta adjusted his black hat over his white long hair and fixed his lengthy black coat. "Let's go meet these landlovers."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback and the support! Of course I was planning to continue this story, its going to be a journey and I hope yall are ready for the ride.

Walking onto the dock of Course Island was something they're definitely not new to. Being stared at with absolute fear while they walking down the dock wasn't new either. Walking down the dock and being stop was definitely new. Some big guy with a black beard, smoking a cigar was blocking there way. He was tall and very built and he had other men about the same size as him standing behind him.

"Excuse me," Yuta said as politely as possible because honestly he wasn't having it today. They've been sailing for a long time and a good couple hours of rest was definitely needed. The guy blew smoke in Yuta's face and laughed. Yuta grimmest in digust.

"Where are you going, tiny man?" He said in a deep rough voice. Yuta looked up at him and glared. The people around them that were working at the dock, quickly gathered what they could and ran. Some of the other guys men questioned that action and then looked back at their captian.

"I'm going to give you one warning to move out of my way before I remove you myself," Yuta said with as much vernon in his voice as possible. The man laughed harder and louder. Some of his crew laughed with him while the others seemed to be showing some fear. This made Yuta's crew smirk.

"You must be new to these waters," Yuta said with a deadly smirk on his face. Smoke started slowly coming out of his body.

"Aye!" The captain said loudly with eyes closed and his large arms crossed over his equally large chest, "Captian Red! Been sailing for months and wanted to see how I could make a name for myself." Yuta let out a loud evil laugh, which shocked the captian.

"So you decided today was the day to stand in MY way?" Yuta said angerily. The captain backed up a little realizing something wasn't right. Red finally noticed that Yuta's eyes were are as black as the night sky and as dark as the deepest part of the ocean. "I'm going to give you a little taste of what this tiny man can do." But before Yuta could do anything, Johnny stepped forward followed by Jaehyun, moving his captain out of the way.

"Captain, we got this," Johnny said soft with a smile on his face but glaring at Red. Jaehyun chuckled a bit pushing up his rolled sleeves a little more.

"You've been showing your tiredness more than usual so let us handle this one," Jaehyun said with a smile.

"Oh this is going to be fun," Johnny said. Now Johnny is one tall guy like the tallest guy on Yuta's ship and with that height, came muscle. It wasn't big muscle like Captain Red but he had muscle and enough power to deal with the LARGE problems. Jaehyun, his partner in crime and of equal strength wasn't as tall as Johnny but could also deal with the LARGE problems like this dumbass standing in front of them.

"Having your crew mates fight your battles for you, tiny man," Captain Red said with a huge smile on his face.

"We'd rather you live to tell our story than die by the hands of our captian," Johnny said cracking his knuckles. Jaehyun nodded.

"What kinda stupid-," Red was cut off by a huge punch to the gut. His mind section caved in on itself from the force. He silently screamed from the pain and everything seemed to slow down. He looked at Jaehyun with sk much effort from his eyes his eyes started watering.

"Next time you stand in our way will definitely be your last day on earth," Jaehyun whispered in his ear before following the rest of the punch, sending Red flying backwards into some rocks and trees.

"CAPTAIN!" Red's crew yelled in fear and horror as they ran after him. Yuta's crew patted Jaehyun on the back and congratulated them for dealing with the problem all except Yuta and Taeyong. Johnny and Jaehyun looked back Yuta and bowed. Yuta looked at them and just smirked. 

"Good job boys!" Yuta said happily patting them both on the back. "Now let's go before they run out of alcohol!" His men cheered.

\--

Yuta left his crew drinking and resting to walk along the beach of Course Island. He knew him being around wouldn't allow them to be as relaxed as they normally would. So he decided to take a stroll enjoying the night air. He found a piece of a broken ship sticking out of the sand and decided to take a sit. Yuta looked up at the night sky. A normal day in the life of a feared pirate. Yuta loves that title and at no point in his life has he ever hated it. He remembers when he gained that title and oh what a battle that was.

He was around 20 or so when he finally understood how his powers worked. Took him 2 solid years to get the full capabilities of the powers and once he did nothing really happened to them. They haven't really run into many ships since the time he died and came back to life by the powers of the ship so things have been running smoothly for him and his crew. That is until one unfortunate afternoon while sailing new waters, they ran into a group of ships that normally run said waters. The East Sea was home to some of the baddest pirate captains ever to set sail. The tales that were told about them ran pass these waters. Unfortunately for Captain Yuta Nakamoto, he never had time to hear these tales, not even his informant knew who these ships belonged to. Probably because said informate was young, actually the youngest member on the ship. Lee Donghyuck but everyone called him Haechan. He has dirty blond curly hair, one gold earring and a face that's so cute but an attitude that you really want to slap him for. When he had asked about the East Sea, all Haechan told him was that it was protected by bad pirates and who those pirates were was beyond his knowledge.

Sailing the East Sea was hard, everything was foggy and dark. The navigator, Kim Doyoung was getting frustrated because of the lack of vision in front of him. Doyoung with his black hair and gentle face was the last person you'd expect at the helm but that was the best decision Yuta has ever made. The man knows how to steer and he steers like his entire life depended on it because it kinda does. But today, sailing through this thick fog was something new to him. He had told Doyoung to take it easy with his ship because he didn't want any scratches but before Doyoung could reply, they heard a loud bang. Cannon fire? Doyoung turned the ship just slightly just in time to see a large cannon ball skim past the mast. Yuta looked up at Jungwoo to make sure be was ok. 

"Where did that come from?!" Yuta yelled running towards the railing to try and see a ship. They heard more cannon fire but this time from a different direction. Doyoung turned the ship the other way just as a cannon ball flew pass, barely missing them again. He ran to where the firing came from and still saw nothing. Before he could yell any orders, two more cannon fire sounded off and this time Doyoung wasn't fast enough. The cannon balls came faster than the first two and hit the bow and the stern of the ship. Everyone shook and fall from the impact. The cannons left two large holes on both ends of the ship.

"TAEIL!" He shouted from the deck, listening out to heard a response. There wasn't a response for a while before an angry man came storming from below deck with a spatula in his hand.

"What the hell is going on!?" Taeil yelled furiously. "I'm trying to cook lunch for you lot but now theres two giant holes in the ship!" Now Taeil with his fiery red hair, isn't the type of person to get angry but when you interrupt him while hes cooking, hell will be paid. They all learned that the hard way but he is one amazing cook.

"Taeil! We're under attack!" Yuta said standing next to him. Taeil put his spatuala in his back pocket.

"What do you need me to do, captain?" Yuta smiled. He knew he can count on Taeil, even though hes a cook, the man can definitely hold his own.

"EVERYONE GET INTO POSITIONS!!" he yelled running to the helm to stand next to Doyoung.

"Captain, I think we're surrounded!" Jungwoo yelled from the crows nest.

"Jungwoo! I need you to come down!" He shouted. "If we're surrounded, I don't need you up there right now!" Jungwoo nodded. Jungwoo had blond hair but was holding up his bangs with a bandana. He was the second youngest but had a very good eye for seeing things from afar before it was even in normal eye view. He always made sure that once Jungwoo did what he needed to do in the crows nest, he'd come down for safety. He protects his crew. ALWAYS. "Taeyong! Can you see anything?"

"Not at all, Captain!" Taeyong yelled back standing next to the cannons on deck. Taeyong had slightly long blond hair and a face you can trust but his eyes was what Yuta loved the most. Taeyong was the weapons master and sharpshooter of the crew. He could hit a target a mile away without even trying. 

"Damn," he cursed under his breathe slamming his fist onto the helm. He hated putting his men in these situations because he hated not knowing how to protect them. That the downfall of him being a captain, he cares too much and its shows quiet often. They heard more cannon fire and this time it was from all sides. He didn't know what to do. Everything was moving too fast. He shouldn't have been captain. He can't do this. Everything was starting to close around him.

"CAPTAIN!" Johnny yelled snapping him out of his panick. He looked at Johnny, who gave him and smile. Yuta nodded.

"JOHNNY! JAEHYUN!" he yelled running down the steps to stand on deck. "How strong are you two really?!" Johnny and Jaehyun looked at each other then at Yuta and smirked. 

"IN COMING!" a crew member yelled. Johnny braces himself in a hard stance and caught the cannon ball. He kinda burned against his skin but he stopped it none the less. Jaehyun was doing the same thing. He was kinda shocked by their true strength but nodded. "Only catch them if you see they're going to cause harm!" Johnny and Jaehyun nodded.

"TAEYONG!" he yelled after making sure that was being handled. "Load the cannons."

"But Captain, we have no idea where this cannon fire is coming from," Taeyong said as the shipped rocked from a cannon ball flying right into the side of the ship.

"TAEYONG! I said LOAD THE CANNONS!!"

"Aye Captain!" Taeyong did as he was told with the help of other crew members. "Cannons loaded."

"Taeyong," he said putting his hands on his shoulder. "I need you to watch where I go and wherever I go you need to fire, got it!?" Taeyong nodded knowing he wanted to say something but arguing right now wasn't the time for it. He backed away from Taeyong as he turned back towards the cannons. He closed his eyes and waited. He didn't have to wait long because they all heard a loud bang and Yuta shot his eyes open and they were black. His body turned to smoke and he flew of just as fast as the cannon. Taeyong followed where his captain had vanished.

"FIRE!!" Taeyong yelled and they all light up the cannons. They could hear shouted and gun fire in the distance just like 2 years ago. "Come on! Load the cannons! Captain should be back soon!" They quickly loaded the cannons and just like that Yuta came back.

"One down," he said in a deep voice. When he's like this his voice and demeanor are completely different but he's still Yuta out to protect his ship and his crew. They did that about 4 more times before Yuta came back and there was silence.

"Captain?" Haechan asked pulling on his coat. "Do you think we did it?" He turned to Haechan and smiled, patting his head.

"Yeah I think we're good kid," he said. Haechan smiled and- 

Yuta heard a thud against the piece of wrecked boat he was sitting on.

"What was that?" Yuta said looking down. He jumped off the piece of boat and landed in the sand. What he saw was something he never expected to come across out here on shore.

"Is that a cheetah cub?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A baby cheetah? MARK?!?!
> 
> Thank you for reading. Again feedback would be nice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder how Mark is going to react when he sees Yuta aka Mr. White.

Yuta actually rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. There was a cheetah cub lying lifeless in the sand at his feet. He tilted his head, watching it closely for any signs of life. It's little nose moved a bit but he didn't know if it was from the water beating against it's face or it was just smelling the air. Whatever it was, Yuta didn't have time to decide as a huge wave came crashing on shore, grabbing the cub. 

"HEY!" Yuta yelled at the ocean and ran after it before it was lost at sea again. He picked it up and looked at it. The body was so tiny and covered in sand. He took his fingers and wiped some of the sand from the cub's face. It looked so precious, that Yuta had to hold back his excitement from the cub's cuteness. He looked down to see if it was a she or he and of course it was a boy. Another male on his ship. "Come on little one. Your gonna have a new home with me!"

When Yuta got back to his ship, he gave the cub a bath and dried him before wrapping him in a little yellow blanket he found when he first found this ship. Yuta tried so hard not to squeal at how cute the cub looked wrapped up like a burrito with just his fluffy head sticking out.

He is the most feared captain to sail the East Seas, he does not do cute.

He went to the kitchen to get the cub some milk. He had to be quick and make sure everything is back in their place when he's done. Taeil doesn't like anyone in his kitchen besides Haechan because who can really deny Haechan. He grabbed a small spoon before he left.

When he got back the cub was still sleeping but still looked as fluffy as ever. He set the bowl of milk on his side table and sat on the bed next to the cub. He petted the area on the cub's face from the bridge of his nose to his forehead gently.

"How in Davy Johns did you end up in the water, little one?" Yuta said not really asking because he knows he wasn't going to get a reply. The cub fidgeted a little under the soft touch and Yuta smiled. "So cute."

Yuta got up, leaving the milk on his side table and left his chambers. His crew hasn't come back yet but they need to leave. They never stay in one place longer than a couple of hours. He stood on the deck of Osaka Kuro and threw his arms in the air. His arms turned to smoke and started traveling from the boat to the town. He had his eyes closed and located all his men in a matter of seconds. He found he was able to do this in a state of panick and since that day he has never left his ship to call his men.

\--

Taeyong was sitting at a bar and took a sigh, rest was definitely needed. He just hopes the captain is doing the same. He had his head down on the counter when he heard it. He looked around to see if the other crew members heard it too.

"Come back to the ship. It's time to leave." 

\--

After about 20 mins he saw a group of people walking back to his ship. Yuta smiled and ran to grab Taeyong. The others looked at each other a little shocked by the captains cheerful demeanor.

"Seems you got some rest," Taeyong said while being pulled into the captains chambers.

"Not exactly," Yuta said closing his door. "Look what I found." He really didn't need to say anything because Taeyong was already staring at it.

"Captain?" Taeyong said questionably walking towards the cub sleeping on Yuta's bed. "What is that?"

"A baby cheetah. I found it when I decided to take a walk along the beach there, he washed up on shore," Yuta said excitedly. "I have idea where he came from but I'm keeping him."

"You're what!?" Taeyong said turning to look at his captian.

"I'm keeping it," Yuta said happily. "Watch when it grows up and no one would mess with us."

"No one messes with us now!" Taeyong said shaking his head. "And when it grow up, its gonna eat someone." Yuta laughed.

"No he won't," he said nonchalantly.

"Remember Captain Hiro!?" Taeyong said scared.

"That was a lion and Captain Hiro was stupid to think playing keep away with a hungry lion was a good idea." Yuta said. "This is a cheetah. Completely different type of big cat."

"Captain~."

"Tae, I'm keeping him." Taeyong sighed with his head down. Of course the captain would find something like this to entertain himself. Taeyong laughed.

"Of course you are but I'm not helping you," he said walking out of the room.

"Never asked."

\--

When Mark opened his eyes, he felt cozy and warm which was completely different to the place he had passed out in. He was wrapped in some sort of yellow blanket which was rather tiny. Which was odd, last thing he remembered, he was running for his life on SM Black. SM Black was that type of pirate ship that no one like Mark should be living on for 7 years. But they had saved his life when he was 15 from drowning in the ocean so to him it's like he owed them his life. He hated it on that damn ship but where else could he go. They were demanding, loud and overworked him like he was their maid or something. He couldn't say anything to them because they were much much bigger than he was. The last time someone talk back, their brains were all over the deck. He had to clean it up. Escaping SM Black was the best decision ever, even though now he has no idea where he is. He still felt a little tired from his body using up so much energy. He yawned and a tiny squeak escaped.

"Oh you're awake," he heard a soft voice say next to him. Mark twitched from the sudden sound and opened his mouth to say something and that's when everything hit him. Why his body was tired and why he was wrapped in a ting yellow blanket. He wasn't himself. He wasn't even an adult anymore. Mark scrambled and fought his way out of whatever cocoon he was put in. Once he was free, he jumped up and nothing happened. He jumped up again and still nothing. He sat down on the bed and looked at his....paw? He looked all over himself , running around in a circle making sure that was HIS tail. He was a baby cheetah! He stayed in his shifter form for too long. That's a good and bad thing. The good thing is, his injury is healed but the bad thing is, hes a baby cheetah. Whatever form he stays in for too long decreases his ability to turn back into his original form but also heals all his wounds.

He looked over to the man that spoke and jumped in fear. He was looking at him with the weird expression on his face. That guy definitely wasn't the captain.

"Oh you're too adorable!" The unknown man said reaching for him. Mark tried to run away but was grabbed and smothered against his cheek. Mark pushed away, escaping the man's hands. He landed on the bed, glaring up at him and hissed, which came out cuter than he wanted.

"Oh you're feisty," the man said. "I like that. Come on! Let's go see your new home." Mark stared at the man, confused about what he just said. He had long white hair which looked really soft but was pulled into a ponytail. His face was soft but also very handsome. Mark has never seen anyone in his 22 years, who looked this good. Who is he and what does he mean by new home? Before he could think any deeper, the guy lifted him up and putting him over his shoulder to hold on. Mark didn't fight this time as they walked out of the room.

"Captain!" Mark flinched at the noise and at the mention of the captain. Where was he? Would he accept him or would he throw him out because this guy, Mr. White, was disobeying orders? Mark dug his claws into the man's shoulder, holding on tightly.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Mr. White yelled in pain and laughed.

"Haechan! You scared the little one," Mr. White said. Mark tried to look over his shoulder at who this guy was talking to but it wasn't long til he came face to face with another person.

"Sorry, little guy," Haechan said reaching out to pet his head. Mark pulled back and buried into the guys chest.

"Awww baby's scared." The guy said petting his head. Mark looked up at him and cried out. "shhhh I got you."

"Captain?" Mark looked up to see a giant walking towards them. Oh my god! He was tall! Mark's tiny body made everything so much bigger and scarier and this guy walking towards them wasn't helping. He made an escape but was held in place by Mr. White. "Is this the little one you've been talking about?" Mr. White nodded.

"Captain Yuta Nakamoto!?" Another voice came from behind the tall one and where was this captain?

"Aye?" Mr. White answered. "And how many times have I told you, newbie, its Captain or Captain Yuta or Captian Nakamoto, mate! Don't combined everything! That's a mouth full!" Mark looked up at the guy holding him with wide eyes. This was the captain! This was the man who saved his life and was the captain of this ship!? That can't be right! His demeanor is all off. Yuta looked down at him and Mark squeaked.

"Awww, it's ok sweetie," Yuta said petting his fluffly back. "Sorry, I know this must be a lot to take in and very scary but I'm Captain Yuta Nakamoto and this is my ship, Osaka Kuro." Mark looked at him with wide eyes, digging his claws into Yuta's chest. Yuta wenced and giggled a little. Mark let out a meow out of fear. "Shhhh your gonna be just fine on this ship little one. No one is gonna hurt you. I'm gonna take good care of you so you can grow big and strong." Mark held Yuta's gaze and he definitely wasn't looking at him the way his previous captain did. His eyes held compassion and caring that Mark honestly was looking for since he was stuck on that other ship. Mark put his head on Yuta's shoulder and just enjoyed Yuta's petting and if he was purring well that's what cheetahs do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark is a baby cheetah and did you know cheetahs are the only ones that purr out of the big cats. They're little house cats that run really fast 😂


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres a little shock in here I wasn't really expecting either but the other ship needs more depth to them 🤭

There were screams coming from a town on Feather Island. It was being burned to the ground and gunshots were ringing in the air. People were running for their lives only to be shot in the back by a pirate. A man stood on shore with an evil smile on his face. He was tall and had broad shoulders. A cut across his right eye, which was open but glazed over and his hair was white and short.

"Captain Lucas! He's not here!" YangYang shouted from the town, holding a lit match in his hand.

"Shit!" Lucas cursed under his breathe. "We need to find that little sea dog before he says anything."

"You really think he'll say something?" Ten asked next to him with his arms folded. Lucas looked at Ten and then turned towards him, getting in his face. Ten smiled.

"Of course he will," Lucas said leaning forward. "That boy doesn't shut up." Lucas grabbed Ten's hand, pulling back towards the ship. "LET'S GO BOYS! Let track down another island and check it out!"

\--

"Ouch!" Haechan yelled for the tenth time this week. "Damn cat!" Haechan was holding his hand to his chest after getting scratched again. 

"Haechan, do you not learn at all?" Yuta said picking up Mark, who was glaring at Haechan. Yuta placed him in his arms and started petting his head. "How many scratches is it gonna take for you to get it through your thick head to stop pulling on his tail."

"But it's so long," Haechan said reaching for it again. Mark hissed and swiped at him again. Haechan pulled back, making a squeak noise.

"Little one doesn't like it," Yuta said taking the tail in his hand and tucking it next in his arms. "Or you'll just keep getting scratched, if that's want you want."

"Can't we just take out his claws," Haechan asked. Yuta slapped his neck.

"I'm gonna throw you overboard if you don't knock it off."

"Sorry captain," Haechan said bowing.

"Good, now I'm going to my chambers," Yuta said still holding Mark. "Go bother Taeil, he needs some attention now and again." Haechan nodded seriously and ran to the kitchen. Yuta shook his head and smiled after him. He is 19 but acts like he's 12. 

"Come on, little one, let go." Yuta walked to his chambers with Mark in his arms.

Mark absolutely loves it on Yuta's ship. Everything is much better here than on his previous vessel. He felt free well as free as Yuta would allow. Captain Yuta is very protective of him. Mark has discovered that this little cheetah body is very fast and energetic. He always has this urge to run around all over the place. But on a ship with men that have a size 10 boot, isn't the safest place for him to be doing that. He would be left alone on deck, feeling the sea breeze in his hair and then just gets excited. He'd just jump up from his sitting position into this weird standing position that really doesn't makes sense to him and he'd just take off. He was running around so much that he didn't see said size 10 boot in front of him and ran right into it with a squeak. Yuta picked him up right then and told him to be careful. Yuta has told him that many times. The amount of care Yuta gives him is so foreign to him. No one has ever cared about him this much. On the other ship, no one spoke to him, no one helped him, no one protected him like Yuta does now. Everything just strange but he likes it. He likes it a lot.

"Little one!" Yuta shouted making him jump in fear after they had entered his chamber. Yuta had set him on his bed and told him to wait. Mark really had not idea what was going on but he trust Yuta especially after this past week. His powers haven't returned yet and he's really not surprised. His body went through a lot of trauma trying to escape SM Black and getting shot so its gonna take longer than it normally does for his powers to return and in the meantime hes just going to enjoy Yuta's company. When hes powers come back, he'll have to deal with that when he gets there. He just hopes Yuta still likes him.

"Little one, I have a present for you!" Yuta shout jumping up and down a little with a bright smile on his face. Mark looked at Yuta's hands, which were behind his back. He then looked up at Yuta and tilted his head.

"Be patient," Yuta said happily. "I know we just got you but I feel like you're part of the family already so I wanted to make it official." Yuta showed him a scarf that had the symbol of his ship on it. Mark looked at it closely. It was a white lion outline and was roaring silently. Mark looked up at Yuta and meowed.

"You like it?" Yuta asked with a smile. "I made it just for you. Took me a week and I'm glad it came out so well." Yuta sat on his bed next to Mark, who lowered his head so Yuta could put it on him. When Yuta was done, Mark looked down at his neck scarf and the lion was showing in the front while the tie was in the back. Mark looked up at Yuta with his big round eyes and meowed again. Yuta giggled petting Mark's head.

"Little one, you wanna go show off your present?" Yuta asked standing up. Mark jumped down and ran to the door ready to leave. Yuta laughed and opened the door. Mark ran out so fast, Yuta didn't have time to tell him to be careful. Being a baby cheetah for so long is really messing with his head. The cheetah aspect isn't the problem, he's always different animals most of the time. It's the baby part that's throwing him off. He's small and really can't fend for himself. Everything is bigger and the spaces are wider. But having Yuta there to protect him is something he's really starting to enjoy even though he really doesn't know Yuta too well.

\--

It was about a week after Yuta gave him the scarf that Mark realized how caring Captain Yuta Nakamoto really was. They were sailing west, going with the currents and enjoying the afternoon. Mark was sitting on Yuta's lap, enjoying the petting session of the day and purring, which really can't be helped. He's tried. Yuta was sitting on the deck with his men talking about god knows what. 

"Are you serious?" Jaehyun asked leaning back on his arms.

"Aye," Yuta said. "If I could find a doctor to come on board I'd really like that."

"But I'm doing well right?" Jaehyun asked looking tiny all of a sudden. But before Yuta could answer Jungwoo shouted from the crows nest.

"SHIP AHOY!" Everyone stopped and looked at Jungwoo. He was pointing behind them and everyone got up, Yuta holding Mark close. Everyone ran behind the helm and saw a ship speeding towards them.

"That bugger is fast," Yuta said turning and walking over to Doyoung and slapped his shoulder. Doyoung nodded and turned the wheel so fast that some of the new men stumbled a little. Yuta laughed loudly. Mark looked at him and noticed that the Yuta that was just petting him a while ago was not the same Yuta now. He's face was darker and that bright smile that he always had was gone and replaced with some evil grin.

"Time to go to work boys!" Captain Yuta said. "All hands on deck!" Yuta walked down to the main deck and stood in the middle of his ship. Mark felt chills run down his spine. The sails came to life, the ship seemed like it had a mind of its own and the crew just seemed like they woke up. This was kinda what Mark wanted to see. He wanted to witness Yuta in his pirate form and apparently today, his wish came true....kinda. Yuta looked down at Mark and gave him a shocked expression.

"Come little one, you need to be somewhere safe." Yuta said taking him to the kitchen. "Taeil!"

"Aye captain?" Taeil said sitting at a table in the kitchen dining area with Haechan.

"Watch the little one for me," Yuta said placing him on the floor. Yuta pet his head. "I'll be back little one. Don't worry." And with that Yuta stood up, fixed his black hat and turned on his heels, leaving the kitchen. Mark didn't know what to think when he saw the door close. He had this urge to run after Yuta. He wanted to be next to him, he wanted to help protect the ship. He wanted to help protect Yuta. He needed to help him. He was about to run to the door when he heard a loud bang followed by more loud bangs. Cannon fire. Yuta. Mark meowed loudly. He felt a hand on his hand.

"Shhhh little one," Haechan said calmly. "Yuta never fails not even once. He will protect us and you." Mark looked at Haechan with sad eyes and meowed again. 

"See that scarf Captain gave you? That means your part of the crew no matter what. He's made one for every crew member on this ship. He protect us like we're his blood." Mark looked back at the door when he heard screaming and Yuta's voice. Mark meowed and was about to walk towards the door when Haechan picked him up.

"Come, he's fine," Harchan said. He sat next to Taeil who immediately pet his head.

"I trust Yuta. I trust the Captain and so should you." Its not that Mark doesn't trust Yuta, he's just scared he could lose him. The three sat there listening to all the commotion on deck then it all stopped. Mark immediately jumped out of Haechan's arms and ran to the door. He wanted out. He wants to see Yuta. He started scratching at the door and meowing.

"Watch the claws on my door cat!" Taeil shouted making Mark stop, which shocked Taeil. "You're too human for me." Haechan giggled and opened the door. Mark ran out of the door so fast, they had no time to say anything else. Mark ran on deck and saw some broken pieces of the ship and some wounded members but everyone seemed ok. Mark looked around trying to find one person. He obviously wasn't paying any attention to where he was going when he ran into something hard. He squeaked and fell on his butt. Mark looked up and meowed. The guy turned around and smiled down at him.

"Little one," Yuta said bending down to pick him up but Mark jumped into his arms, holding on tightly. Yuta laughed petting Mark's fluffy back. Mark buried his face into Yuta's neck and stayed there.

"Someone missed you," Taeil said next to Haechan.

"You spoil him too much," Haechan said crossing his arms.

"Really or are you just jealous?" Yuta said smiling. Haechan gasped at him.

"I am not," he said. Yuta laughed and petted Haechan head. "Go help the other salvage whatever valuables from the other ship before it sinks too bad." Haechan cheered and ran off. Taeil shook his head.

"That cheetah of yours really loves you," Taeil said looking at Mark. "He wouldn't stop crying after you left but he responded to me and Haechan talking to him. It's so weird it's like he actually understands us."

"Yeah I noticed that about him too," Yuta said playing with one of Mark's little paws. "He must be special like the rest of us."

"Could be," Taeil said shrugging his shoulders. "How was it? Not too difficult I see."

"Yeah we kinda shocked them at first so we had the upper hand for the most part," Yuta explained. "I didn't have to do anything either which was great I mean besides yelling commands." Taeil nodded.

"Good. Good." Taeil patted Yuta's back and went to check on the others. Yuta looked down at the little guy in his arms.

"Little one?" Yuta said softly. Mark lifted his head to look at him. "You were really scared?" Mark gave a small whine. Yuta pulled Mark closer to him and placed his forehead on Mark's, snuggled him.

"There is nothing to worry about, Little one. I will always protect you no matter what."

\--

3 days later

"Captain Lucas!" Winwin shouted playing with his fan. Lucas pat Ten backside softly, telling him to get off his lap. Ten sighed and got up but Lucas grabbed his hand and pulled him along with him.

"What is it?" He asked looking at what Winwin had just found. 

"I think we're getting close," Winwin said. Lucas looked at the wreckage of a ship then at Winwin.

"And how do you know this?" Lucas said crossing his arms but keeping Ten next to him. 

"The Wind." Lucas looked at him and then smiled turning to Ten.

"HO! HO! We're getting closer to killing that dirty little sea dog!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Captain Lucas and his crew? Who the hell are they and what do they want with Mark and why do want to kill him so bad
> 
> Find out in the next chapter of Set Sail


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backstory time......coming up with this was interesting and honestly I love it.

Lucas wasn't always on SM Black, none of them really were. He never met the rest of his brothers till he came on the ship. He was a blacksmith in a town called Love Isles on Sunkiss Island. He enjoyed his job, made a decent amount of money to survive and his life wasn't bad. That is until that damn ship docked at the shore one day and ambushed and attacked everyone in town. He hide in his shop, trying to avoid being killed but was found by some of the men and started to be dragged to the ship. He tried to fight back but with the guys being twice his size, it really didn't end well for him and got slashed across the face and stabbed in the stomach. He really hoped he was left to die with his people but before he passed out, he felt his body being dragged towards the ship.

When he woke up, he could only see through one of his eyes, which he figured would have happened but he didn't really care about that at the moment. Someone was taking care of him and he felt so relaxed by it. This guy had a very soft face and a kind smile.

"Oh, your awake," the guy said smiling down at him. Lucas looked at him confused at first then reached out towards him like he knew him. The guy laughed and put his hand back down to his side.

"Who are you?" Lucas said tilting his head a little. "Its like I know you from somewhere or I've seen you before." The guy didn't answer and just got up and walked away from him. Lucas watched as he moved to another guy. His face looked pained but he still held his smile.

While Lucas was healing from his wounds, the ships had made more stops and added more people to the so-called infirmary at the bottom of the ship. The captain never came down to see them but when one was fully healed and they would be taken to the deck and never seen again.

Lucas found out about the rest of the guys staying in the infirmary by accident. There were six of them in total including himself and they all had really bad injuries from being captured by this ships crew. There was one guy who was in a bed across from him named Winwin. He had bandages over his eyes and held a fan. The apparent doctor of the ship tried to take it from him but he started screaming in Chinese about something that seemed to distress him. He never let that fan go, no matter what. Above Winwin was YangYang, who had bandaged around his head apparently from a head injury of some sort. Next to those two was Hendery and Kun, who also had stab wounds like him, which seemed to be a common way for them to capture people. Then there was Xiao Jun, who had three bullet wounds in his chest. He also held swords which means they couldn't stab him like everyone else. They were injured, captured and left under the ship. It was torture. 

Lucas tried to talk to the doctor to entertain himself but he never replied. He would have long conversation with everyone else but him. Lucas never understood why until one day that question was answered. He was for the most part healed and was able to sit up without groaning loudly. The doctor came to check on him to make sure he was doing better and when he nodded and was about to leave, he grabbed his wrist and the panic on the doctors face when he looked back at him, was like he did something wrong. He didn't let go though, he really didn't want to. The doctor looked at the hand holding him then at Lucas.

"Please....," the doctor pleaded. "Let go of me or there is going to be a big problem on this ship." He tightened his grip, not listening to the doctor. For some reason he felt very protective of the doctor and letting him leave was not an option. He growled? What was going on with him? Why was he acting like this? Who was this doctor? The doctor sighed and sit next to him.

"Now look what you did, Xuxi," the doctor said smiling at him and then pet his head. Xuxi tilted his head to one side, looking up at him confused before all these thoughts came rushing back to his mind. He was back in the feudal area, running though some trees till he came to a clearing and saw someone stand next to a cherry blossom tree. The petals were falling all over as the guy turned around. It was the doctor....no it was Ten.....no it was Chitta! That's why he looked familiar. He ran towards Chitta, who had his arms open. Turning into his human form and jumped in his arms, both laughing and happy. Then the scene suddenly changed and it was dark. Chitta vanished from his arms and there was fire and screaming everywhere. He turned around to see the palace they stayed in was destroyed and people were fighting all around them. He looked around for Chitta but he was nowhere near him. He followed his nose and ran as fast as he could. When he found Chitta, he was lying on the ground covered in blood, eyes open, staring right at him. He slowly walked up to him, giving a small whimper. He lied next to Ten, who was on his last breath. He smiled at Xuxi happily and said:

_'We'll see each other again'_

" Chitta!" Lucas shouted sitting up.

"Yes Xuxi," the doctor said. Lucas looked next to him and saw Chitta. Well this guy named Ten looks just like his Chitta from before but also very different. He didn't look as graceful and as peaceful as he did before but it was his Chitta. Lucas laughed and throw himself at Ten, who laughed with him.

Ten started talking to him constantly after that, about how when he was younger he kept having the same dream of have a dog demon who would turned human and they'd just played together. But when he got older, those dreams changed and turned intimate. After awhile he realized that those weren't dreams but memories from his past life. He also wondered if he was having the same dreams, which apparently wasn't happening. But when they brought him in, he knew it was Lucas, his Lucas. He waited to be recognized but it never happened which made him upset. Lucas then laughed at him for being a baby and Ten hit him.

No one knew about their past but they all suspected that they knew each other when they were young or something like that. They weren't having the best time on SM Black but it was bearable till one day the captain decided to rescue a shapeshifter from the open sea. When Lucas and Ten saw the boy who was 15 at the time, anger grew inside them. That same anger they had way back when this whole thing started. That was Minhyung Lee, the general that toppled their palace. He said his name was Mark Lee and looked innocent enough to not harm a fly but he looked exactly that the evil tyrant that ran through their kingdom, burning and killing everyone. Ten had to hold Lucas back from jumping at the boy. They had to come up with a plan and fast.

Unfortunately for them, that plan took longer than necessary, seven years to be exact. During that time, the seven guys that were in the infirmary grew closer together and formed a strong bond like brothers. They all agreed to the plan even though five of them knew some of what Lucas and Ten were telling them wasn't the complete truth. It's their story, they'll share when ready. Watching the kid get tortured and pushed and pulled around, doing maids work, all that time was blissful to Lucas and Ten and when they ser their plan into action it didn't go as expected. They were going to kill the kid and the insufficient captain and take the ship. 

They're hated for that shapeshifter grew when he somehow got away. Lucas was pissed and Ten was upset.

"Now listen up, you lowlifes!" Lucas had said after the crew stopped shooting at the water. "I'm the captain of this ship now-"

"Says who!?" One of the guys shouted. There was a sword at his throat in an instant. He locked eyes with Xiao Jun.

"Like I said I'm the captain of this ship and if you have a problem with it well...." Lucas nodded to Xiao Jun and he sliced the guys head right off his shoulders. The rest of the crew looked on in shock as the decapitated body fell to the deck. Winwin waved his fan slightly and the body was carried by the wind, off the ship into the water. 

"Any questions?" There was complete silence as no one dared to say anything.

"Good," Lucas looked at Ten was a smile pulling him closer. He stood in from of his men with his brothers standing behind him. "We're gonna find that little sea dog, skin him alive and eat him for supper!" The man were quiet for a bit. They looked at each other but then Lucas cleared his throat and they cheered.

\--

"Captain Lucas?" Hendery shouted from the deck, bringing him out of his thoughts. 

"Aye?" he said softly looking at Ten, who was napping on his lap.

"We're coming up on the next island!" Lucas smile. They're getting closer to this shifter day by day and when he gets his hands on that little shit, he's going to kill him. 

"Aye! Thank you Hendery! Tell the men to prepare themselves." Lucas softly shook Ten to wake him up. Ten flinched and opened his eyes. Their eyes met and they shared a smile.

"We're coming up on the next island," Lucas said. Ten sat up and stretched like a cat walking up from a cat nap, still sitting on Lucas' lap. Lucas wrapped his arms around Ten's tiny waist and rested his head on his back.

"Being a captain is hard," Lucas whined. Ten laughed placing his hands on top of Lucas.

"You're a gaint baby, you know that?" Lucas sat up pretending to be shocked.

"Yes but I'm your gaint baby," Lucas said standing up and maneuvering Ten so he was holding him bridal style.

"That is true," Ten said throwing his arms around Lucas neck, hugging him. "Come on, put me down, you have some captaining to do." Lucas groaned a bit and set Ten down. When they walked on deck, the crew was getting the ship ready. Lucas could see the land with his naked eye.

"Hopefully that dirty general boy is on this island or a lot of poor souls are going to lose their lives," Lucas said leaning towards Ten. Ten smiled causing Lucas to laugh. 

"LAND OHHHH!!!" Lucas yelled and the crew followed their captains cheer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like that little reincarnation thing I did there cause honestly I find it so cool and just adds depth...I cant wait to hear what you say please I would love to hear your thoughts


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 wow!.....I honestly have no idea how many chapters this is going to have but its going to be so good...well I hope

When Mark woke up the next morning, the bed was empty. He's been staying with Yuta since he was brought on the ship some weeks ago and Yuta never went to bed until he fell asleep. Mark felt safer with Yuta than any other crew members. Yuta felt like home and comfort wrapped in a cute personality. Where was he now was a question Mark didn't want to ask himself.

He got up and walked along the bed, looking around. Yuta was nowhere in sight. Mark started panicking. Why did he just leave him here and not take him with him? Where was he? Did he leave? Was he left alone again? Mark let out a soft cry. No one came. Mark cried louder. Still no one came through the door. He was about to cry again when the door opened. He looked up and saw Yuta. Mark let out another cry of relief.

"Shhhh shhhh little one," Yuta said rushing to him. "I didn't go anywhere." Yuta immediately picked him up off the bed and petted him. Mark buried his head into Yuta's neck and dug his claws in. Yuta hissed.

"I just had to talk with the crew about our next stop coming up and I wanted you to sleep some more." Mark really didn't care. For some reason, Yuta being away from him for too long hurts too much. Yuta laughed when he tried to pulled him off but he wasn't budging. 

"Maybe Taeil is right. Maybe I do spoil you too much." Yuta left him on his shoulder and walked out of his room.

"Captain, we're about to dock," Jaehyun said walking up to Yuta then looked at the little cheetah buried in his necked. "Is he ok?"

"He woke up when I wasn't in the room," Yuta said. "He'll be fine." Jaehyun nodded and scratched the cheetah with his finger.

They dock at an island called Donny Island. They need some supplies and to restock the kitchen. Taeil has been complaining for too long about not having enough ingredients to cook them a proper meal and not enough snacks so Haechan could stop raiding the kitchen.

"Taeil," Yuta called once they got on land.

"Aye captain?" Taeil answered walking up to him with Haechan in tow.

"As we discussed before, go restock the kitchen with as much stuff as you need," Yuta said handing Taeil a pouch full of coins. He then turned to Haechan. "Haechan, you help him of course."

"Aye aye captain." Haechan shouted saluting him. Yuta sighed and pushed Haechan towards Taeil, who had already started walking away.

"The rest of you lot," Yuta said turning to the rest of his crew. "Go get what you NEED. Nothing extra. And report back to the ship in 2 hours."

"Aye Aye Captain!" They shouted in unison and they were all each handed a handful of coins.

Once the last person was gifted coin, Yuta sighed and stood there. He picked up Mark off his shoulder and held him in his arms. Yuta walked towards the town to enjoy the couple of hours he has without his crew.

When he got into town, he saw some of his men enjoying themselves with the townspeople, who had little to no fear in their eyes. The townspeople seemed overjoyed by the pirates arrival. That is until they saw Yuta and everyone stopped. They all looked at him curious and scared to where and what he might do. But Yuta just kept walking not really paying attention to anyone except the cheetah in his arms.

Mark felt a little uncomfortable with all those eyes staring at him but they weren't really staring at him. They were staring at Yuta, with fear in their eyes. Mark doesn't know too much about how Captain Yuta really acts outside the ship and never saw how he runs the ship while in battle. But based on the fear in the townspeople eyes, Yuta was feared but for what reason. Mark looked up at him. How can someone with such a soft face and personality be feared by these people? Mark would have to find out soon before he gets more attached than he already is. Mark rested his head back on Yuta's arms.

\--

"Captain! We're coming up on Donny Island!" Kun shouted from the helm. Lucas nodded.

"Xuxi?" Ten said next to him. "Can we look around the island first before looking for Mark?"

"Do you need something?" Lucas asked slightly confused about the request.

"Better clothes, some jewelry, some rest from this sea life for a bit," Ten said stepping away from Lucas a bit. "As much as I want Mark died too, I can't do it looking like this." Lucas laughed and pulled him back into his arms.

"Of course Chitta," Lucas said kissing his forehead. "Anything for my baby." Ten giggled in his arm. "Ok men change of plans!"

\--

"Captain?" Taeyong asked while walking back to the ship. "Did you get anything while we were here?"

"Aye," Yuta said lefting up a small sack.

"Ohhhh what is it?" Taeyong said reaching for it. Yuta pulled away.

"It's for the little one when he gets older," Yuta said smiling looking at him sleeping in his arms.

"You think he's gonna survive that long?" Taeyong asked petting his head.

"He will," Yuta said with determination in his voice. "I'll make sure of it." Taeyong nodded and ran to catch up with Doyoung, who immediately groaned. Yuta smiled. Everything from now on will be ok.

\--

Lucas got off his ship with Ten at his side and his men behind him. He told them to look for Mark after about two hours so Ten could buy some things before the town gets burned by YangYang. Some of the men groaned at the request, thinking it was a request and was immediately knocked out by Kun and his fists. While they walked towards the town, they noticed some other pirates leaving. They spotted the captain right away based off what he's wearing, all black and long white hair just spoke captain.

"Who's that?" YangYang asked leaning towards Hendery, lighting another match after the one he had burned out.

"YangYang! Please don't stand so close to someone with your matches," Hendery said. "We know you love fire but I'd rather not be burned to death." YangYang rolled his eyes and put out the match.

"Ok happy now?" Hendery nodded and then looked at the direction of the captain and his ship.

"I have no clue," Kun said answering YangYang's question. "But his ship is beautiful."

"Aye," Lucas said looking at the beautiful black seals, the wood work and the designs of the ship. They watched as the ship gathered all its men and departed.

"He has nice hair," Hendery said. "And that's a big compliment coming from me." Everyone groaned. "WHAT?!" They continued towards the town and Ten's eyes lit up with excitement when he saw all the beautiful clothes and accessories on display.

\--

"Did you get everything you wanted?" Lucas asked Ten while they were walking back to his ship, his brothers and some of his men in tow as the town was being burned to the ground. 

"Yes!" Ten said happily. "Thank you Xuxi." Lucas nodded happily. The three guys that were knocked out on deck before they left to go into town were awake but were on their knees.

"What is this?" Lucas asked confused by their actions.

"C-captain?" one of them asked sounding scared.

"Aye? What is it? Spit it out." They all flinched in fear. The information that they were about to tell the captain could easily get them killed but if they don't say anything now it'll be worst later.

"That ship that just departed...." one of them stated.

"Aye. That beautiful black ship. What about it?" Lucas said getting impatient.

"That ship belongs to Yuta Nakamoto," another said.

"Ok. And why is that information I need to know?" 

"Um well...." another guy took a deep breath. "Cause Mark is with him." All three of them flinched from what was going to happen to them but Lucas was stuck in shock. Ten dropped his stuff on the deck and was equally shocked. Lucas slowly lowered his head to look at them.

"What do you mean, Mark is with him?" Ten asked panick in his voice with growing frustration. "how do you know this?"

"Uh um I-I woke up before them," another guy jumped in pointing to the other two. "And I was trying to get up when I saw Yuta's ship."

"He-he had a baby cheetah with him," the guy pointed out. "And we recognize that shapeshifter anywhere."  
Lucas grabbed the guy with both his hands by the collar and lifted him up off the ground into air. His eyes were red and his teeth were sharp like canines. He claws were digging into the man flesh, drawing blood.

"YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT WAS IMPORTANT TO LET ME KNOW!" Lucas growled out. The man started to panick.

"I tried to come get you but but," the guy started struggling to breathe.

"BUT!"

"but we couldn't get off the ship."

"WHY NOT!?"

"G-got knocked out, captain." The guy in his hand said. Lucas roared in frustration and threw the guy into the air. All they could hear was his screams until he vanished into the distance. Lucas was breathing heavy from angry. The other two guys still on their knees were shaking in fear. Lucas looked at them with do much anger, it had them scared right off the ship.

"Winwin!!" Lucas shouted turning to him.

"Aye captain?" He said behind his fan, dressed in his new white cherry blossom kimono that Ten picked out for him. He didn't have the bandages over his eyes anymore but his eyes also never opened. He trusts the wind to guide him.

"Are all seven of us on the ship?" Lucas asked pacing back and forth.

"YangYang is still burning things in town along with some of our men," Winwin said.

"How many of our men are on board beside us?" Lucas asked trying to control his angry. Ten was standing there with his arms crossed anger written on his face.

"About 20, captain," Winwin said.

"Get YangYang and let's go!" Winwin nodded and waved his fan, which blew a gust of wind in the direction of where YangYang was.

YangYang was about to light another match when a big gust of wind picked him up into the air. He was dropped into the deck of the ship almost immediately.

"Hey! I wasn't done!" YangYang whined.

"We're leaving," Lucas said angrily turning to him flashing his red eyes. YangYang flinched and got up.

"When did he learn to do that?" He asked Hendery lighting another match.

"YangYang!" Hendery shouted walking away going to the helm. YangYang sighed and walked over to Kun.

"What's going on and why is the captain acting all angry?" he asked Kun, who was getting ready for departure.

"HENDERY! LET'S GO!"

"AYE CAPTAIN!" Hendery shouted back. Kun leaned towards YangYang. 

"He found Mark but he slipped right through his fingers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucas found Mark?! What does this mean for Mark? What does this mean for Yuta?! What does this mean for everyone?!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, things happen for a reason unfortunately some things that happen for a reason just ain't necessary

After leaving Donny Island, sailing as been so calm. Yuta loved when things were like this. The crew while on the ship could have some time to relax before getting back to their daily chores and duties.

"Little one?" Yuta called softly looking around the room. He was in his chambers playing hide and seek with the baby cheetah. "I'm gonna find you." Yuta walking around the bed and saw nothing. They've been playing this game together for two weeks whentbe had time to relax. It was a fun game between them. He smiled and bent down and looked under the bed.

"Gotcha!" Yuta shouted but no one was there. The little one really loves playing with him especially hide and seek because half way through he turns it around and Yuta becomes the "What?" Yuta was about to stand up when he felt little paws on his back. Yuta giggled. 

"Wasn't I suppose find you?" Yuta said looking over his shoulder. Mark meowed happily and jumped off of Yuta's back and stood in front of him. Yuta sat on the floor, picking up Mark. "You are the cutest little thing ever," Yuta snuggled Mark to his face and Mark held his face with his little paws. Yuta tried so hard not to squeal from how cute this cheetah is. Yuta has never been this happy about anything. Finding Osaka Kuro was a turning point in his life, made him accomplish more than he thought he ever would. Finding the crew was also a turning point in his life because he got help and he wasn't doing it by himself. He enjoyed their company and their hard work. They're his family but when it comes to this cheetah, his brain just wants to love and protect him with every ounce of his being. He really can't understand it but he really does love this little guy.

"Captain!" someone shouted from the deck. Yuta looked at the door of his chambers then back at Mark. Yuta got up quickly, putting on his captain's clothes and went on deck. When he got on there, everyone was staring behind them....again.

"What's going on?" Yuta asked walking up to the helm.

"Captain, there is a ship coming up behind us," Jungwoo shouted from the nest.

"Another one?" Yuta said pulling out his scoop and looking closely. There was a ship coming at them pretty fast. It had black sails, a brown color coat and seems to be...flying along the water.

"Flying?" Yuta said looking at Doyoung.

"Captain?" Doyoung questioned not really understand his comment.

"The ship coming at us is flying across the water," Yuta said handing Doyoung the scoop but Taeyong took it before he could even grab for it.

"I'm gonna hit you one of these days." Doyoung said to Taeyong, who completely ignored him.

"It is flying," Taeyong confirmed. "But how?"

"I don't know but MEN!" Yuta shouted in his captain voice. "Prepare yourself for battle!" They all rushed to their positions getting themselves and the ship ready.

"How far is it now?!" Yuta asked Jungwoo who was still in the nest.

"About 20 miles and closing fast," he said. Yuta nodded and looked at Mark.

"Little one," Yuta said patting Mark's head walking towards the kitchen. "You're gonna have to stay with Haechan and Taeil again. I don't want to see you hurt." Mark meowed in disagreement and starting to wiggle out of his arms. Yuta held him tight so his legs were just kicking out all over the place. 

When Yuta open the door to the kitchen, Taeil was already sitting with Haechan. Haechan usually stays in the kitchen with Taeil during battles because he hasn't learned any battle combat yet and everytime Yuta brouts it up, Haechan brushes him off. Yuta just tells himself that Haechan just enjoys Taeils company and leave it at that.

Yuta gave Mark to Taeil so he didn't run after him while he was walking out the door.

"I'll see you in a bit," Yuta said.

"Ok bye," Haechan said playing with some dough. Yuta and Taeil looked at Haechan and shook their heads. Yuta started walking towards the door quickly trying fo ignore the loud meows calling for him. He closed the door without looking back because if he did he definitely wouldn't have left but his crew needs him to protect them and this ship.

"Captain!" Taeyong yelled. "The ship is right behind us!" Yuta fixed his hat and marched on deck.

"Load the cannons!" Yuta yelled walking to the railing of his ship and looked on as the other ship came up next to them. The ship gently hit the water as it stopped.

"Aye!" Someone with white hair and a scar over one of his eyes yelled from the other ship.

"Aye!" Yuta yelled back.

"We don't want to cause you any problems but you have someone that belongs to us," the person said.

"Someone that belongs to you?" Yuta said looking around his ship. "No one on MY ship belongs to you."

"You shouldn't be so sure of yourself there captain."

\--

Mark hated everything about this. He hated feeling useless. He hated sitting around. He hated waiting and most of all he hated being away from Yuta. Mark meowed louder.

"Hey!" Haechan yelled scaring Mark. "He will come back ok. Like I said before he always comes back." Mark sat down and stared at the door. If only his powers were back, he'd be standing next to Yuta, protecting him. He needed to get to Yuta now.

\--

"Actually what do you mean by that....you mind telling me your name?" Yuta shouted.

"Captain Lucas!" Lucas shouted. "Captain of SM Black and yourself?" Yuta smirked.

"Captain Yuta Nakamoto, ruler of the East Seas and captain of Osaka Kuro." Some of the men behind Lucas gasped and started backing away. Lucas looked at them confused. "Your men are quiet aware of who you're talking to but not yourself."

"I honestly don't care," Lucas said smiling. "All I care about is you giving me Mark Lee."

"I don't have a Mark Lee on my ship." Lucas let out a loud laugh. Whoever this Mark Lee guy is seemed to have done something to them for then to come looking for him.

\--

"Wait Haechan?" Taeil asked looking around. Haechan looked up at him confused. "Where's the cheetah?" Haechan shot out of his sit and looked around. 

"Oh no. Yuta is gonna kill us," Haechan said.

"Start looking around he has to be here somewhere," Taeil said. "He couldn't get through the door, its lock  
Its not like he turned into a bug and got out."

\--

Which is exactly what Mark did. Mark crawled under the door of the kitchen, up the steps and onto the deck. He turned back into a baby cheetah quickly, happy his powers finally came back. He looked around the deck to see if he could find Yuta. The other crew members were watching on in pure focus and readiness like something was about to happen. And that's what seemed to be the case because he found Yuta looking over the railing at another ship. He was about run toward him when he heard something he honestly wish he never did.

"....Mark Lee." He froze on the spot and all those bad memories from that ship came flooding back. He wanted to tell Yuta who he was when he got his powers back and when he was ready and more prepared emotionally.

"I don't have a Mark Lee on my ship!" Yuta yelled looking around again and then caught eyes with the cheetah. How'd he get out of the kitchen? Was the door left open? Did he climb through a window? "Little one, you're not suppose to be here?" He didn't respond like he normally does when he comes looking for him. Yuta was about to ask him a question when Lucas interrupted.

"If you don't hand him over I will blow your ship to pieces!" Lucas yelled. "Men! Ready the cannons!"

"That sounds like a threat!" Yuta said picking up Mark and walking away from the railing. Mark was hanging off Yuta's shoulder which gave him clear view of SM Black. Lucas made eye contact with Mark's. 

"YOU!!" Lucas yelled. "FIRE!!" SM Black fired 5 cannon balls into the side of Osaka Kuro. The shipped rocked from the impact. Yuta stopped and turned to look at Lucas, anger building up inside.

"You dare fire on my ship while my back is turned?" Yuta said angrily. Yuta set Mark down and glared at Lucas. But Lucas wasn't staring at him, he was staring at Lucas little one. Yuta looked at the little one, who was also staring back at Lucas.

"Little one?" Yuta said getting his attention. He looked up at him with the saddest look in his eyes Yuta has ever seen on him. "Do you kn-" 

There was a loud bang and Yuta's heart stopped. Everything stopped. Yuta stood there in shock unable to breathe. What just happened? There was a giant hole where the little one was standing. Yuta stared at the hole not believing he just lost the one thing that brought him joy into this dark world.

"Little one?" Yuta said softly, hoping to hear his little meow, his cry or his claws digging into his back because he was playing hide and seek again. Yes. The little one was playing hide and seek. He'll come out soon right? Please. Yuta let out a small short laugh in disbelief as tears started falling down his face. But nothing happened. No one answered. No little cry. No meow. Nothing. 

"No....please...no," he slowly approached the hole where the cannon ball landed and slowly looked down. What he saw tore his heart in two. The bandana that he gave the little one was lying on the ground under the cannon ball. "Little one....?" Yuta was falling apart on the inside. He slowly backed away, shaking his head, not wanting this to be real. This can't be real. He had to be dreaming. He fell to his knees has the pain washed over him. He can't believe that the best thing that ever happened in his life just disappear right before his eyes.

His crew watched in disbelief that the little guy was gone and their hearts broke for their captain. They knew that the little thing brought him happiness and watching him play with the baby cheetah was something they never saw with the captain on a daily basis. They knew this wasn't going to end well for anyone.

"Captain....?" Taeyong said slowly approaching him. Yuta didn't look up at him. Taeyong signaled for the rest of the crew to go to the kitchen quickly. "Captain?" He tried again. Taeyong was kneeling next to him trying to see his face, which was covered like a veil by his hair. The black smoke that inhabits Yuta's body was slowly pouring out in streams.

"Captain, please listen to me," Taeyong said watching as the smoke got bigger. "Please control yourself before you do something chaotic again." Yuta didn't respond. Taeyong was about to put a hand on his shoulder but Yuta poofed into a cloud of black smoke. Taeyong's eyes grew wide and he ran for the kitchen.

On SM Black, the fact that all of Yuta's men have left the deck, leaving the captain alone confused them all except for one. They all watched as the one crew member approached him with caution.

"Um captain Lucas?" Someone said behind him. Lucas didn't turn away from the scene but acknowledge the the man. "We should probably leave." This caught Lucas attention as he turned to look at this guy confused. The guy was shaggy and skinny. Didn't look like he washed himself in days.

"What do you mean leave?" Lucas said turning back to look at the scene on the other ship to see the guy run and the captain was gone.

"Yuta Nakamoto is the famous captain that took out three ships by himself on the east seas which was something no one has been able to do for centuries." Before Lucas could respond, a poof of black smoke suddenly appeared on deck. They stared at it in shock and confusion.

"Captain Yuta-" Lucas was cut off by the sudden jerk off Yuta's head in his direction. His eyes were black and smokey along with the rest of his body. Lucas pulled Ten closer to him as the Captain of Osaka Kuro started slowly walking towards them.

"Winwin, blow this black cloud away!" Lucas shouted. Winwin shook his head backing away slowly. "What do you mean no?"

"The wind won't respond. They are fearful." Lucas really didn't understand the connection Winwin and the wind has. Is he the one that controls the wind or the wind controls him. Either way they are of no help right now. YangYang threw a lit match at Yuta, which blow out before it even came into contact.

"Who is this guy?" YangYang asked but before anyone could say anything there was a loud bang and Yuta stopped a few feet from Lucas and Ten as a bullet passed right threw him and hit another man square in the chest. Everyone looked to where the noise came from and it was the same guy that told Lucas about Yuta Nakamoto. He was shaking, from the amount of fear he has for the man in front of him, while holding a pistol. Yuta looked at him questionably and before the guy could fire again, black smoke completely engulfed his entire body. He screamed in horror as darkness eclipsed his vision. Fears he thought he laid to rest came into vision. It was terrifying and he couldn't fight it. Nightmares completely consumed him and eat him from the inside out. 

When the smoke was pulled back, the body of the man dropped to the deck. He was completely gone. His hair turned white, his eyes were rolled in the back of his head and his face was stuck in a constant state of fear. The guy was scared to death. Everyone looked on but watching wasn't something Yuta wanted. He wanted his baby cheetah back. He wanted to hold him in his arms. He wanted to play more games of hide and seek with him but he can't. He can't for as long as he's alive. He couldn't tell him that he loves him. He couldn't tell him that he would protect him. He promised him that he would protect him at all cost. He broke his promise. A tear rolled down his face. He was in so much pain. He body couldn't hold it in anymore. He dropped to his knees and screamed. 

Yuta's crew members were bunched up in the kitchen when they heard their captain scream. Following his scream were screams from the people on the other ship. They were being killed by Yuta's smoke. They heard some splashes like some of them were jumping ship. They looked at each other scared. Last time this happened he killed almost half the crew and everyone had to wait till he calmed down to finally get him back.

"I can't believe he's gone," Haechan said to Taeyong. Taeyong pulled him into a hug. "He was supose to stay in the kitchen."

"Shhhh," Taeyong said. "He wanted to be with Yuta and unfortunately that was....." Taeyong couldn't complete his sentences. The little guy grew on him even though he spent most of his time with the Captain. The crew stayed in the kitchen till the screaming stopped and there was complete silence.

"Do you think the captain is gonna be ok?" Haechan asked worried. Taeyong looked at him.

"Honeslty, I don't know." Taeyong said looking at the kitchen door. "I don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm..uhhhhh...yeah.....
> 
> *Nana has left the chat*


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want Little One back :'(

When Yuta returned to the ship, it was empty like his heart. Everywhere hurt. He's tired and honestly doesn't want to do anything but lie down and cry. He really didn't know how he is functioning right now but he has a ship to fix and a crew that needs a captain. He was about to call them out when he came to the hole again. He stopped and looked down at it. He saw the bandana about to blow away by the heavy winds. He should really just let it go and leave all reminders of the time he had with little one fly away with thr wind but his heart was telling him differently. That he needed to hold on to something to remember him by no matter his much it hurt. Yuta bented down and picked it up, holding it close to his heart. He started tying the bandana around his wrist when he called his crew out from hiding. Yes, he wants to mourn, yes he wants to be left alone but right now he needs to be a captain. When the crew started coming out of the kitchen, some of them stopped to watch their captain tie the little bandana around his wrist. They could see the pain in their captain but they also knew he was going to hide it and stay strong for them even though they knew he needed time. 

When Yuta was finished, he let out a big sigh, wiped his face and shook his body. Time to captain.

"What's the damage, Jaehyun?" Yuta said turning back towards the hole.

"Um huh we're slowly taking on water from one of the cannon holes so we should probably dock at the closes island and fix it before we sink," he said quickly. "We also have 5 cannon holes in the side and a missing cannon."

"Probably went overboard," Yuta said. "Thank you Jaehyun." 

"Um captain?" Jaehyun called before Yuta could move away. Yuta turned to him to acknowledge him. "Are you gonna be ok?" Yuta gave him a fake smile and nodded. Jaehyun didn't want to push it so he nodded and left. Yuta turned to Jungwoo, who was already in the crows nest.

"JUNGWOO!?"

"AYE CAPTAIN!?"

"You see any land nearby!?"

"No Capt- wait yes about 50 meters north!" 

"Good!" Yuta turned to Doyoung, who nodded and immediately turn the ship to head north.

When they got to the island, it seemed completely uninhabited except for some wildlife, the island had no people on it. Jaehyun and Johnny were pulling the ship on the beach to work on the holes while everyone else started to explore their new home for the next couple of days. The island was one of those small island that don't really have or need a name but it's there and its helpful especially in situations like this one. Yuta stepped back and examined his ship. There were 5 holes in the side, one on deck and a crack going down the side from one of the hole causing water to seep in. Luckily for him, Johnny and Jaehyun could fix that in no time. In the next couple of days, they would be back on the water and enjoying the pirate life again. He smiled a little feeling joy swell in his heart.

"Little one, we-," Yuta frowned when he turned and saw no one there. Some of the crew heard him and stopped to see what happened. Yuta turned back towards his ship and took a deep breath. This isn't going to be an easy adjustment. This never should have happened. He told Little One to stay in the kitchen. How did he get out? Why did he come out? If he wasn't on the deck of the ship, he would still be in his arms sleeping right now. Yuta looked down at his empty arms and then saw the bandana. Tears swelled up in his eyes.

"Captain...?" One of his crewmate called. He quickly wiped his face and turned to look at him.

"Aye...." Yuta said trying to sound like he wasn't just getting emotional.

"Um....we found some fruit and I was wondering if you wanted some?" He said holding out some fruit for him.

"Thank you," Yuta said forcing a smile. He took the fruit from him and nodded. The guy nodded back and walked away. He probably should eat something but then again he really wasn't hungry.

Yuta was sitting on the beach looking out into the ocean trying not to think about what just happened some hours ago. This feeling off being empty and alone wasn't sitting well with him. He always felt the urge to call him, just to hear his meow again, just one more time. He took a deep breath, trying to stop the emotions that were coming up again through his eyes. He closed his eyes and lowered his head. He just listened to the waves crashing against the shore to try ans clear his head when he heard someone sit next to him. He didn't left his head because he already knew who was next to him.

"Yuta?" Taeyong said. Yuta didn't say anything but he was listening and Taeyong knew that. "Yuta, I know you loved him and he loved you. You two were inseparable. And I don't know if you knew this but when you weren't looking, he would always be staring at you." Yuta lifted his head and looked at Taeyong, who was staring out into the ocean with a sad smile on his face. "He was so small and so lively. Always getting into places that he shouldn't be. Always play fighting with Haechan. Always having the crew on their toes cause he would be playing with their boots. He was really adorable for a cheetah."

"baby." 

"Huh."

"Taeyong, he was a baby cheetch," Yuta clarified. 

"Yeah but still a cheetah." Yuta chuckled a little and looked back at the ocean.

"I wish he was here," Yuta said trying hard not to cry again. He closed his eyes tightly feeling them coming up. His eye shot open when he felt a hand on his back moving in circles. He looked at Taeyong through blurry eyes.

"Just let it out," he said rubbing his back. "Let it out." Yuta's face scrunched up and the tears started falling.

"I-I miss him so much," Yuta said through tears, bringing his wrist with the bandana to his face. Taeyong nodded and kept rubbing his back. Taeyong felt so bad for his captain. He has never been like this before. Weak, defeated and empty. Traits you don't find in a captain like Yuta Nakamoto but he lost basically his whole world in a flash and he couldn't stop it. Haechan approached then slowly and sat next to his captain, resting his head on his shoulder. Yuta looked at him through blurry eyes.

"It's ok captain," Haechan said not looking at him. "We here."

\--

Lucas and his brother crawled onto the beach, soaked. They fell on the sand breathing hard.

"For fuck sakes!" Lucas yelled. "Who has powers like that!?"

"Apparently that guy," YangYang replied. Lucas glared at YangYang.

"But that was really scary," Ten said next to Lucas. "I've never seen anything like that before."

"Winwin, what happened back there?" Lucas asked sitting up. Winwin was sitting on the ground, not so elegantly as he normally does, staring at his fan. "Winwin?" Winwin looked up at him with concern and fear in his eyes.

"The wind.....," Winwin said. "It was scared." Lucas looked at the fan Winwin was holding in his hand. "Wind doesn't get scared.....Lucas, who was that?" Lucas looked at his brother with concern himself. They have never encountered someone like that, let alone a captain who has that type of ability.

"He killed everyone without even moving," Hendery said. "Bullets don't effect him...."

"Nor do swords," Kun said looking at his swords. They all looked at him. He sighed. "Yeah I tried to cut him but I passed right through him."

"When the hell did you do that?" Xiao Jun shouted. Kun laughed.

"Right after that guy shot him. I came at him but like I said passed right through him."

"So what if we run into him again?" Ten said shaking Lucas' arm. "How are we suppose to defeat someone we can't shoot or slice?"

"Why would he come after us?" Xiao Jun asked.

"Because we killed his precious little cheetah cub thing," Ten said. Xiao jun tilted his head a little confused. Ten giggled. "We killed Mark, who was a baby cheetah, who was being taken care of by Captain Yuta, who apparently holds him dear to his heart."

"Ohhhhhhh," Xiao Jun said. "Yeah we're dead men walking."

"We're not dead men walking," Lucas said glaring at Xiao Jun. "We just have to figure out how to defeat him." They all nodded and started coming up with a plan just incase they ran into Yuta again.

\--

The sun was setting and the crew decided to make a fire on the beach. Some of the men decided they were going to go fishing to catch some fish for dinner. Yuta was still sitting in the same spot where Taeyong had come to comfort him. He honestly didn't feel like doing anything. Watching the sun set just remained him of the Little one so much. The colors of the sun setting against the dark ocean looked like the colors of the little one hair and spots and the white on his face. 

"FUCK!" Yuta screamed in frustration. He punched the sand, got up and stormed off. The caught most of his crews attention. Haechan was about to run after Yuta but was stopped by Taeyong.

"What are you doing?" Haechan said angry. "Let me go. He needs someone." Taeyong shook his head.

"Leave him be," Taeyong said. "He needs time to clear his head."

Yuta walked along the beach for hours. The sun had already set and the stars were shining in the dark sky. Yuta wasn't paying attention to anything, his mind was just full of imagines of his little one and they will never go away. No matter how much time passes and no matter if he finds another, those moments with him will never go away......Yuta stopped. Why did it sound like he was in love with a baby cheetah? Yuta laughed. Well he did love the little thing so much. He was suppose to protect him with his life. Yuta looked up at the sky. 

"I want him back," Yuta said tears running down his face. "Please." Yuta closed his eye feeling emotions run through him. 

"Meow~" his eyes shot open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long.....NCT 2020 and SuperM and everything all happening at the same time of top of my real life is quiet a bit.....hopefully the next update doesn't take too long
> 
> Thank you for you support in my story


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😭😭😭💔💔💔

Mark never thought he'd be separated from Yuta by a cannon ball. He never thought he'd see those other pirates again. He never thought he'd have to deal with his past coming back and biting him in the ass. But here he is trying to escape the jaws of a seagull because of the pirates that are attacking Yuta.

That cannon ball was excpeted when he locked eyes with that pirate named Lucas. He remembers seeing him on the ship when he was there. But what he didn't expect was him not being able to return to Yuta's side as quickly as he wanted. When the cannon ball came at him, he quickly turned into a cock roach to dodge the impact, leaving his bandana behind. Unfortunately clothes don't match his transformations but he didn't want to lose the bandana and was about to change back into a cheetah to get it but a seagull came up with a new plan for him, snatching him up in its mouth.

He had to fight his way out of the seagulls mouth but by the time he did, he had no idea where he was. He landed on all fours as a baby cheetah on the beach of a small island the middle of nowhere with a small jungle in the middle of it. He would have turned into a bird and flew back to Yuta if he knew which direction Yuta was in and flying around aimlessly wasn't a smart idea. He sat on the beach, wrapping his tail around his tiny self and stared out into the ocean. He felt alone and sad. It's been weeks since he's ever felt like this and he doesn't like it. Yuta has taken all those bad feeling and threw them in the ocean but now they've found their way back to him. His ear flattened against his head and he let out a meow.

'YUTA!' he meowed louder. Of course, he could turn into his human form and yell for help but Yuta wouldn't recognize him that way. Mark lowered his head and got up. He turned to the little jungle to get some shade from the blazing sun, his tail dragging behind him, he looked back at the ocean one more time before walking towards the jungle.

He walked through the slightly larger than he thought jungle. It was probably because he was a baby cheetah why everything looked so big but he felt safer in this form than anything else at the moment. He has been in this form more than he should but over the past couple of weeks, Yuta just made him feel more comfortable this way than anything else. His body was tired and his mind was exhausted from everything that has happened so far and he needs some rest before he goes to look for Yuta. He found a cave under some foliage and crutched down to crawl into it. He lied there, not really able to do much at the moment. 

He missed Yuta more than he ever imagine he would. He knows when he was on the ship and Yuta wasn't around he would panick and the crew would have to calm him down until the captain returned. Yuta was the only one who found it cute that this little cheetah cub missed him so much. Everyone else kept saying that Yuta spoiled him too much or he carries him around too much or you shouldn't baby him so much. Luckily for him, Yuta didn't listen tk anything, anyone told him and continued showing his affection towards him. Yuta was kind, sweet, caring and adorable. Yes adorable isn't the first word you'd describe a captain of a pirate ship but he was. 

Mark remembered when Yuta was giving him a bath and he had forgotten where he put the towel to dry him off and he started running around panicking because he didn't want him to get sick. He couldn't find it for awhile and kept saying sorry every 5 sec and came back to make sure he was ok even though he was a baby cheetah and shaking off extra water was something he could easily do. When Yuta found it he wrapped it around Mark and squeeze him in a hug and made sure every drop of water was out of his baby cheetah hair. On that day, he felt so warm and cozy he didn't really know how to describe it beside those two words. Mark has never been treated like that before, with so much care and compassion. It was hard to not miss being wrapped up in Yuta's arms and talked to on a daily. Mark yawned feeling the exhaustion from today coming over him. He didn't have his bandana or Yuta to keep him warm so he curled in on himself and closed his eyes.

\--

He was walking along the beach, the stars shining in the sky, staring at the ground while he walked. The lonely feeling he had disappeared which was weird because he was still alone. He looked up just to make sure he wasn't going to fall in a hole or something when he saw a dark figure standing some distance away. He didn't know who or what it was but he wasn't going to approach it any further. He stood there trying to make out the figure which hadn't moved at all. 

"Little one?" Mark's eyes widened.

'Yuta?' Mark took a hesitate step forward.

"Little one, is that you?" Yuta said again opening his arms. Mark took another step forward and started walking towards the figure. "I've missed you so much." Mark ran at Yuta as fast as he could teaes running down his soft fluffy face and jumped into his arms. Yuta caught him and spun around laughing. Mark nuzzled up into Yuta's neck feeling happy but something was off. Yuta was hugging him too tight. Mark tried to push away from Yuta. Trying to escape Yuta's tight hold on him.

"You think you can escape me forever?" A deep raspy voice said next to him and when he looked at Yuta's face, he was met with a very wide eyed, grinning Lucas.

\--

Mark yelped, his eyes shoting open. He was breathing fast. He looked around to make sure he was still alone. The sky was dark and the stars were bright but his heart still hurt and his mind was now clouded. That Lucas guy was coming after him and he didn't like it. He remembers when they first met, Lucas glared at him like he did something to him. He never understood where the bad blood between them was coming from but that was all Lucas AND his seven crew aka his so called brothers. They would pick on him constantly and he never understood why. Now they're coming after him because he "killed" the captain. He thought for a bit but that cant be the reason they're coming after him. They hated the captain as much as he did. Why go through the trouble of avenging the lowlifes death. There was more to this that he couldn't figure out.

"FUCK!" His ears perked up from the sudden scream.

'Who was that?' Mark asked himself. 'Someone else is here?' Mark quickly curled out of the small cave and ran in the direction of the noise. It was a little ways away from his cave he was taking residence in. He hopes that when he's done his investigation he can find it again.

Mark came to the edge of the jungle and stucking his head out of a bush. He looked around and at first he didn't see anyone. He was about to leave when he heard laughter. Mark stopped. Wait? That laughter sounds familiar, sounds hurt and sad but still familiar. Mark took a couple steps forward and saw the figure looking up at the sky, tears running down his face. Mark examines the man to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. Then he saw it. The bandana. His bandana. It was wrapped around the mans wrist.

'Yuta!' Mark let out a soft meow. The mans head turned in his direction so fast he thought the guy almost broke his neck.

"Little one?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 is going to be crazy emotional because we all know what's gonna happen next


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long it's just it chapter 10 and I wanted it to be as good as I can possibly make it
> 
> Hope you like it (any mistakes I'm sorry)

Walking along the beach at night was the best thing Yuta could do right now to clear his head but what he didn't expect was for his frustration to get worst and with tears running down his face, wish for Little One to come back. What he also didn't expect was for when he said those words a very familiar meow was heard next to him. He knew that he really shouldn't have look but his body moved faster than his brain and he was staring into the eyes of a small cheetah cub. He stared at the cub while the cub stared back at him. Yuta couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Little One?" Yuta said turning his body towards the cub. He really didn't know if this was Little One or another cheetah cub but none of his men told him there were big cats living on this small island. "Little One, is that you?" Yuta dropped to his knees and opened his arms. He didn't want to approach the cub if it wasn't his Little One. Then he would have to deal with a bigger much scarier Big One.

The cub was hesitant at first like it was making sure he was really who he was. Yuta didn't move a muscle until he saw the cub run at him through the sand and he swears he see tears fall from the cub's eyes. He couldn't really tell because his eyes were filled with tears as well and his face had the biggest smile on it. The cub jumped into his arms and meowed, rubbing his face into Yuta's neck. Yuta held Little One tightly but not to tightly.

"Little One!!" Yuta yelled crying and laughing at the same time falling back on the sand. Yuta had so many questions and things to clarify but right now he just wants to enjoy this happy reunion. A reunion he never thought he would have. He finally got his baby back in his arms and nothing will ever ripe him away again.

"Owowowowow!" Yuta cried in pain as he felt Little One's nails digging into his shoulder. "Seems like you missed me too?" Yuta smiled when he heard Little One meow in response, rubbing his face harder into his neck. Little One was holding onto him so tightly, pulling him off probably wasn't going to work. So Yuta held onto him while getting up to go back to the others to tell them the great news. He knows they'll be happy Little One is back. But before he could even stand, Little One jumped from his arms onto the sand. He had his back to him with his ears flat against his head. Yuta was confused by his cheetah cubs actions. Was he not feeling we? Was he injured? Did someone hurt him? Did he not want to go back to the ship with him?

"Little One?" Yuta asked not moving. "You don't want to go back?" Little One quickly turned around and shook his head. "You do wanna go back?" He nodded. "Wait! How are you understanding me all of a sudden?" Little One lowered his head and stepped back a bit. Yuta was about to say something when Little One started changing. Yuta looked on in disbelief. Yuta watched as the paws turned to hands and feet. Watched as those fluffy ears moved to the side of his head and turned to human ears. Yuta watched as the baby cheetah turned into a human.

Yuta blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. The guy, who stood about the same height as him, looked right into his eyes. He had black hair, big eyes and define cheek bones but a squishy face at the same time. How does that work? He was dressed like he's been stuck somewhere for too long without care. He didn't smell obviously because hes been bathing him but the clothes were torn in a lot of places and very dirty. Yuta didn't know what to do or say, he just stood there in shock. 

"Please say something," Mark pleaded looking at him. Yuta looked into those eyes that looked very familiar to that of Little One's. Yuta reached out and caressed Mark's cheek. Mark held onto the hand against his face and leaned into the touch, closing his eyes, remembering how Yuta use to pet him all the time.

"So you're Mark Lee?" Yuta asked remembering that Lucas guy, from that ship that attacked them, asking about someone who wasn't on his ship but apparently he was mistaken. Mark nodded, looking at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't say anything earlier," Mark said as Yuta took his hand away from Mark's face. "I was scared and lonely and that ship that attacked you was coming for me because they thought I killed their captain."

"Did you?"

"No! I would never!" Mark said stepping away from Yuta. "I mean yeah I hated him but I would never kill him." Yuta stood there looking at the person in front of him. He had him on his ship for weeks, taking care of him, grooming him, playing with him, thinking he was raising a baby cheetah to grow into a big cheetah. But it wasn't a baby cheetah, it was a shapeshifter. He brought a shapeshifter onto his ship.

"I brought a shapeshifter on my ship," Yuta said sounding bewildered. "You're a shapeshifter!" Mark nodded. 

"I didn't mean to bring my problems to you and your crew," Mark said looking down at the ground.

"No! Nononono! Don't misunderstand me, Little- uh Mark," Yuta said remembering that the cheetah's name is Little One, this is Mark. "If I knew you were a shapeshifter before, that Lucas fellow would've been dead."

"Huh?" Mark looked at Yuta confused.

"Look Little- Mark....that's gonna take some getting us to," Yuta said with a smile. "You were with me because I wanted to bring you with me. It was your decision to tell me about your abilities or not but you're still that little baby cheetah I was taking care of, right?" Mark nodded. "Then I don't see what you're so worried about."

"But I'm a shapeshifter," Mark said.

"I realized that," Yuta said smiling. "Which is why you're here standing in front of me and not squashed under a cannon ball, right?" Mark nodded and started playing with one of the buttons on Yuta's shirt. 

"Don't you hate me?" Mark said looking at Yuta. Yuta could see a lot of sadness in those eyes, a dark past.

"And why would I hate you?" Yuta said confused. Mark was about to answer. "No, don't say anything. Let me guess, your pervious captain?" Mark nodded again putting his forehead on Yuta shoulder. Yuta has many man on his ship that were mistreated by their previous captain. It's not very uncommon but its sickening to think that a captain has no heart for his crew. Yuta wrapped his arms around Mark pulling him closer. They stood there like that for quiet some time just enjoying each other under the starry night sky.

"Mark?" Yuta said breaking the silence. Mark pulled away from Yuta just slightly to look him in the eyes. "Remember what I told you when you were a baby cheetah?" Mark looked at him for a moment, scrunching his nose, trying to think. Yuta laughed and cupped his face. "I told you that I would always protect you no matter what, right?" Mark nodded. "Which means, it doesn't matter what you are or where you come from, I'm will always be here for you and-" Yuta wasn't able to finish when he felt a pair of lips against his. It was quick so quick he thought he was dreaming for a second. Yuta looked past Mark wide eyed and shocked.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry," Mark said stepping away from Yuta, running his hand through his black hair. "I just....these past couple of weeks really stuck with me and our time apart just clarified something I've been wondering since you rescued me and-" Mark was cut off this time by a pair of lips against his. Maek was shocked but it only last a second before he wrapped his arms around Yuta's neck and pulled him closer. The kiss was soft and all the emotions that they didn't understand was going on between them spilled in the kiss. They shared a kiss under the night sky, just enjoying-

"CAPTAIN!" a voice said in the distance. "CAPTAIN! WHERE DID YOU GO?!" Yuta and Mark looked in the direction of the voice stopping the kiss. They looked back at each other and smiled.

"We should probably get going," Yuta said unwrapping his arms from around Mark. "I've been away from my crew longer than a captain really should." Mark immediately turned into a cheetah cub and jumped into Yuta's arms. "So this is how you want it for now?" Mark nodded.

"Well Little One let get back to the ship," Yuta said kissing the top of Mark's head. Mark meowed.

While they were heading back to the ship, little did they know they were bring watched. The trees rustled a little and the wind traveled back to where it came.

"So what did you find?"

"They're here," Winwin said. "And the captain has the cheetah again." Lucas turned to glare at Winwin.

"WHAT?! That can't be possible," Lucas said. "We killed him. I saw it." 

"He probably survived the cannon ball because of his abilities," Kun said cleaning his swords.

"Shapeshifter," Lucas growled out. "Next time we met, it will definitely be the last."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well damn Lucas can't you let them breath for a bit geez


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! So much markyu happen last week, I didn't know what to do with myself!
> 
> Mark: who's my oppa? Dude obviously it's Yuta 
> 
> Me: GKGLBLCUBLCKVLVCUCKB

"Captain! Captain!" Haechan yelled running towards him as fast as he could in the sand almost falling along the way. "I thought we lost you!" The other members in his crew came slowly running up behind Haechan. 

"Sorry Captain," Taeyong said placing his hand on Haechan's head. "I tried to stop him but he insisted we come look for you." 

"Its quiet alright lads," Yuta said smiling knowing Taeyong was just as worried about him than Haechan. "Everything is ok now." 

"Really?" Taeyong said looking at Yuta skeptical. 

"Aye," Yuta said and just then Little One poked his head out of Yuta's black jacket. 

"LITTLE ONE!" Haechan yelled excitingly, pulling him out of Yuta's jacket. "I missed you!" Haechan started dancing around with Mark. Taeyong looked at Yuta confused. 

"How is that possible?" Taeyong asked. Yuta threw his arm over Taeyong's shoulder and started walking back to the ship. 

"We have much to discuss mate," Yuta said smiling. Taeyong was even more confused now. 

\-- 

When they got back to the ship, everyone gathered around Haechan, who was still holding Little One, happy that he's back. 

"Well I'm back to you low lives!" Yuta said but no one paid him any mind. 

"You can never compete with Little One, you know that?" Taeyong said laughed at the captains failed attempt to get his crews attention. 

"Aye," Yuta said sounding sad. 

"Don't worry," Taeyong said. "I always got your back." Yuta looked at him with a sad face. 

"I know," Yuta said putting his forehead on Taeyong shoulder. "Its been an exhausting day and I need to sleep." 

"But you haven't eaten yet," Taeyong said fixing some strands of hair on Yuta's head. "Nor has Little One." Taeyong has a point. He has been walking along that beach for some time and he hasn't eaten since Little One was shot with a cannon, he shivered at the memory. 

"Little One!" Yuta called. The cub jumped from Haechan's arms and ran over to Yuta and climbed up his body onto his shoulder. Yuta smiled. "You hungry? You must be hungry." Mark didn't even reply, he's stomach answered for him. Yuta turned to Taeyong, smiling. 

"Let's get you two fed." Taeyong started walking towards the fire that was set up on the beach. "We have some fish saved for you since we knew you were gonna come back. We just didn't know when." 

Yuta walked towards the fire as well and found some of his crew asleep and some just sitting around, playing in the sand. Upon approach the men that were up, jumped up and ran to him, happy that he returned, which caused the ones that were sleeping to wake up and notice his return as well. 

"Captain!" Doyoung said through a yawn. "Your back!" 

"Aye," Yuta said smiling. He loves his crew so much and he would flip a whole mountain to keep them safe. 

"Welcome back Captain," Johnny said standing up to greet him. "And I see you found Little One. I had one good day of not having my ankle being bumped into." Everyone laughed. Johnny pat Little One head. 

"How are repairs coming along?" Yuta said looking at his ship. 

"Well...." Jaehyun said sounding like something went wrong. Nothing could have gone wrong. It's Johnny and Jaehyun, they've repaired much bigger holes than that unless it hit an important part of the ship and then they could be screw. "We should be finished by tomorrow morning." Yuta let out a breath he had no idea he was holding in. 

"Ok so everything is good then?" Yuta asked just to make sure. 

"Aye Aye captian." Yuta smiled. 

"You hear that Little One, we could be heading back out-" Yuta looked on his shoulder and no one was there but before he could go into a panick, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to Taeil, who was pointing at the ground. Yuta followed where he was pointing and saw Little One eating a big piece of fish. Yuta smiled and sat next to him. Taeyong handed him a fish on a stick and started biting into it. 

"Ohhhh this isn't bad," Yuta said. "Right Little One?" He looked up at Yuta and meowed happily. Yuta petted his head and went back to eating. 

\-- 

When Yuta was finished, Taeyong was sitting next to him, still wake and Little One was sitting in his lap, sleeping. Yuta smiled feeling a huge weight come off his shoulders. He missed Litt- Mark more than he realized and when Mark kissed him at first he was shocked but then everything just fell into place. Like everything he was going through all made sense now. Mark is a special one and hes going to make sure he let's him know that everyday. 

"So.....," Taeyomg said bring Yuta out of his thoughts. Yuta looked at him. 

"So....?" Yuta said repeating Taeyong not really knowing where he was going. They looked at each other and then Taeyong gestures his eyes towards Little One a few times. Yuta followed his eyes and then understood. 

"Oh he was just sitting on the edge of the little jungle in the sand staring at me when I found him. How he got there I have no idea. How he survived a cannon ball, I have no idea. All I know is I'm happy hes back with me." Yuta said slowly petting Mark's tint head. "Taeyong, you know that feeling you get when he have something special in you life and you want to protect it with every fiber of your being?" 

"I do." 

"You do?" Yuta said shocked. "Who is it?" Taeyong shook his head. 

"Not who, what." Taeyong said pulling out his pistol. Yuta has seen that pistol before. Taeyong has killed many people with that thing and he never misses. "Its my dad's pistol. He gave it to me before I left the house. I've had it for years. I remember my old man saying that I needed to keep it with me as long as I live and once I knew when to use it, I'll use it." 

"Was that the day we met?" Yuta asked smiling. Taeyong nodded. They sat there in comfortable silence just enjoying the night air and the calmness of the sea. Yuta felt a head rest on his shoulder and looked over to see Taeyong had fallen asleep. Yuta smiled and looked back at the sea. He then looked down at Little One, who was staring at him. 

"Aren't you suppose to be sleeping?" Yuta said peering his head. Mark leaned into it, making a happy face. Yuta smiled. "Mark, are you planning on tell them any time soon," Yuta said softly. "They have a right to know." Mark looked at Yuta and then looked at Taeyong, who was still asleep on Yuta's shoulder. Mark then nodded his tiny cheetah head and Yuta smiled. 

"That's good," Yuta said nodding. He slowly took Taeyong's head off his shoulder and slowly laid it down on his lap. Taeyong adjusted himself and fell back to sleep. Yuta yawn and stared up at the sky. Things are going to be better from this day onward. He's back with his crew and with his baby, literally and figuratively. He smiled. He was about to doze off when he felt something pressed against his chest. He looked down and saw Little One standing in his lap with his paws on his chest. 

"Meow?" Yuta looked at Mark and smiled. 

"Yeah I'm ok," Yuta said petting Mark's head. "Just tired." Yuta lied back on the sand, making sure not to move Taeyong too much, and closed his eyes. He felt Mark walk on top of his chest and curl himself into a ball. Yuta couldn't help but smile again. Things are definitely going to be better now. Just have to fix the ship and get back on the open sea where they belong. 

\-- 

Yuta fell into a calming sleep with his crew all around him. But he didn't know he was being watch again by a different pair of eyes. One that are set out to kill everything Yuta Nakamoto loves starting with Mark. 

"Captain Nakamoto," Lucas said quietly behind a bush. He glared at him. "You rest easy tonight because come tomorrow your world and everything around you will fall." 

\-- 

There was a rustle from the bushes and Mark's ears picked it up, waking him up in the process. He quickly lifted his head and looked around. 'What was that?' He continued to look around still not seeing anything. He put his head back down on Yuta's chest but didn't close his eyes. He felt something was about to happen and its definitely not good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that saying: the calm before the storm


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! I know! Wow! Fast update! I had a lot of time on my hands and my ideas were flowing...so here it is!

Yuta woke up to something messing around with his fingers. He wiggled his hand a bit, trying to scare away whatever was trying to bit at his hand. It stopped for a bit then it came back. He wiggles his hand again but this time a paw smack him. His eyes shot open and he sat up. He looked around realizing the sun isn't up yet and his crew was still sleeping. He felt his fingers being tugged, looking down, he saw Little One sitting next to his hand playing with his fingers. Yuta wiggled his fingers some more getting a reaction from Little One. Yuta chuckled which caused Little One to look up at him. He sat up and meowed at him. 

"What are you doing up so early?" Yuta whispered going to pick up Little One, who dodged him. Yuta was a little taken back by what just happen. Yuta tried again and Little One still dodged. "Stop that!" He got up and reached for him again but this time, Little One ran off towards the little jungle. Yuta stopped in confusion. "What's up with him?" Yuta ran after Little One into the jungle. Once he entered the jungle, he looked around to see if he could find him but it was so dark that he couldn't see a thing. Yuta had no idea where the little guy went and now he was getting worried. 

"Little One!" Yuta whispered loudly. "Where'd you go!?" Yuta slowly walked forward, making sure he didn't run into anything. He called out to him again but still no answer. Yuta started to panic a bit because he didn't want to lose his baby again. Right before he could call out to him again, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He jumped little and turned around, coming face to face with Mark. 

"Mark!" Yuta yelled screamed. "Where the hell did you run off to?" Mark laughed and put his head on Yuta's shoulder. 

"Sorry Yuta," Mark said squeezing him tighter. "I just want to hug you." Yuta looked at Mark for a bit then wrapped his arms around him pulling him closer, burying his face in Mark's neck. They stayed like that for awhile just enjoying each other warmth. Yuta pulled away a little keeping his arms around Mark, who kept his head on Yuta's shoulder. 

"Mark," Yuta said softly. Mark didn't move. "Mark, look at me." Mark still didn't move but eventually slowly lifted his head meeting his eyes. Yuta cupped his face. "Mark, you have to tell the others about your abilities. I want to start this with you but I can't when you're still a baby cheetah." Mark smiled and pecked Yuta on the lips. 

"I did tell you I was going to tell them," Mark said playing with Yuta's white long hair. 

"Aye you did but when?" Yuta said slowly caressing Mark's face. Mark leaned into the hand, closing his eyes. Yuta leaned toward Mark's ear. "If you don't do it soon, I don't think I'll be able to hold myself back much longer." Mark gasped when he felt Yuta's tongue caress the shell of his ear. Mark squeezed his hand that was resting on Yuta's back. 

"I'll- I'll tell them when they wake up," Mark stuttered out while Yuta was still playing with his ear. 

"Yuta," Mark whined causing him to pull back to look at Mark's face. His face was red and his mouth was open slightly and panting. 

"You're too much," Yuta said grabbing Mark's face and smashing their lips together. Mark moaned into the kiss wrapping his arms around Yuta's waist pulling him as close as possible. Their lips flowed together surprising very smoothly for how frantic they were. Yuta was just about to deepen the kiss when they heard his name. They quickly pulled apart and looked around making sure no one was nearby. They both let out a breath at the same time when they realize they were still alone. 

"Captain!" Haechan yelled in the distance. "Where'd you go?!" Yuta sighed and ran his hand down his face. 

"That boy is gonna be the death of me," Yuta said fixing his clothes. Mark laughed fixing his clothes as well. Yuta looked at Mark shocked. 

"Don't laugh at my pain, Little One," Yuta said pretending to be hurt. Mark just laughed harder. Yuta gave Mark a once over and decided at some point to give him new clothes. 

"You're cute," Mark said loudly. They both paused. Mark looked at Yuta and he could feel his face slowly heating up from embarrassment. 

"Really?" Yuta said putting his hands on his waist. "Cute?" Mark didn't answer and just quickly turned into a baby cheetah. Mark looked at Yuta and ran towards the beach. 

"Wait! How am I cute?!" Yuta yelled running after him. 

\-- 

When they both got back to the beach, the sun was just peeking over the horizon and some of the men were already up. Yuta caught up to Little One and quickly picked him up before he decided he wanted to go for another run. 

"Gotcha!" Yuta said picking him up. "What has gotten into you?" Little One tilted his head in confusion. 

"Just play along." Yuta whispered with a wink. Surprisingly Mark winked back. Yuta laughed loudly and hugged him. "So cute!" 

"Captain!" Haechan yelled running over to him. "Captain! Where'd you go?" 

"I went to take a leak," Yuta said placing his hand on Haechan's head, walking past him. Haechan turned and followed. 

"But you were gone for so long," Haechan said. "Do you have to take a poo too?" Yuta turned and stared Haechan down. 

"Haechan, don't you have stuff to do?" Yuta asked trying not to sound too mean to the boy because last time he did that, Taeil chewed him out. "Like go bother Taeil?" 

"Can I take Little One with me?" Haechan asked reaching out his hands to grab him. Little One backed up into Yuta's arms. 

"Not right now," Yuta said. "I need him to be with me right now. He keeps running off being a bad kitty. So instead of having fun with you, he's gonna do boring stuff with me." 

"Oh suck to be you," Haechan said poking Little One's nose and walking away. Yuta sighed. 

"Why does he act like he's five when he's clearly a teenager," Yuta said. There was a two second pause. "Taeil." Mark meowed the same time. Yuta laughed heading towards his ship. He hasn't been paying much attention to her lately because he's been so focused on Mark but at least he has Johnny and Jaehyun to make sure she stays in tiptop shape. 

"Good morning Captain!" Johnny yelled running towards him. 

"Good morning Johnny," Yuta said petting Little One head. 

"Morning Little One. Did you sleep well?" Johnny put his finger in front of Little Ones nose, who sniffed it. Johnny smiled. "I guess he did. Anyway the ship is alsot ready. Itll take a couple more hours but we should be back on water by noon." 

"Perfect." Yuta said happily patting him on the shoulder. "Good job Johnny." 

"Thank you Captain." Johnny pet Little One's head and walked away. 

"Captain, we have breakfast ready if your hungry," Taeil shouted by the fire. Yuta turned to see everyone awake and ready to eat. Yuta smirked and lifted Little One by the armpits. 

"You ready?" Yuta asked. Little One meowed quietly. "I'll take that as a yes." Yuta walked over to his crew. 

"Good morning men." 

"Morning Captain!" They all said in unison. Yuta laughed sitting down on a thick tree trunk that was set there for him. He put Little One down next to him. 

"Here you go Captain," one crew member gave him a bowl. 

"Thanks," Yuta said happily taking it. He then looked at the guy then down at Little One who was looking at the guy as well then back at the guy, who was looking at them both. 

"Right! Sorry Little One.....here's your bowl." It took him a while to realize but Yuta was happy he didn't have to have that conversation again about how Little One is part of the family and doesn't get left out. Little One happily started eating not really caring what it was. 

"Taeil, what is this?" Yuta asked stirring it up. 

"Its just some fish stew," Taeil said giving a bowl to Taeyong. 

"Smells great," Yuta said putting a spoon full in his mouth. "Taste even better!" 

"Thank you Captain!" They all sat around quietly eating and enjoying their stew. 

When Yuta was finished he looked down at Little One who was just sitting there looking around at everyone. He was probably thinking about how they're going to take the news about him being a shapeshifter this entire time but then again Yuta made sure he only picked the kinda yet tough guys to be on board his ship so hopefully this all turns out well and if not....he has ways to deal with them. Little One looked up at Yuta and nodded. 

"You sure?" Yuta asked quietly. "I know what I said back there seem like I was pressuring you but you don't have to if you're not ready." Little One looked at him for a bit then meowed loudly getting everyone's attention. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked in the direction of their captain. 

"Oh uh ok," Yuta cleared his throat. "Little backstory here, while I was by myself sulking over the death of Little One, he found me and surprisingly to me and I know a number of you, he isn't dead." That sentence caught a lot of attention some who continued eating when he started talking, stopped. Yuta took a deep breath. "Well I found out why he didn't die and I was surprised to find out and if he's ready, he is welling to share it with you guys." Yuta turned to Little One, who was sitting there quiet serious. Little One took a deep breath himself and started to change. Yuta looked around at his crews faces and noticed the shock and awe at what was going on in front of them. When Little One was finished changing into Mark, he stood close to Yuta as though asking for protection if things get out of hand. Everyone was quiet still looking at Mark with their mouths open. 

"What the devil!?" One man yelled in the back. "You're a bloodily shapeshifter?!" Everyone turned to see the guy walk up to Mark. 

"Is there a problem?" Yuta asked glaring at the guy pulling Mark closer to him. 

"A problem?" The guy laughed. "This is fucking disgusting! A shapeshifter on your ship and you didn't even know. Just taking care of a baby cheetah like some stupid fool that you are. I honestly have no id-" the man's words were cut short by a bullet passing right through his chest. Everyone turned to see Taeyong putting his pistol back in its holster. 

"Anyone else have a problem with the shapeshifter?" Taeyong asked his voice a few octaves lower than normal. Some of the men grumbled. 

"Ok listen up men, I'm not gonna call you crew at the moment because THIS," Yuta pointed at the guy on the ground. "isn't how I run my ship!" Yuta yelled standing up, keeping Mark close. "Now if you have a problem with him, speak!" 

"Well captain," one man said walking forward. "I dont have a problem with the shapeshifter but what are his intentions?" 

"And why is that your concern?" Yuta asked getting more frustrated. 

"But-" the man stopped talking when he started seeing smoke form around Yuta's body and backed away throwing his hands up. "Fine whatever. Not my concern, your the captain." The man rolled his eyes. Mark looked at Yuta then at everyone else. Mark grabbed Yuta's hand and held it tight. The smoke instantly subsided and Yuta looked at Mark. Yuta sat down and took some deep breaths. He wrapped his arms around Mark's waist pulling towards him to lean his head against Mark's stomach. Mark smoothed down his hair, petting his head softly. Everyone was silent for a moment allowing the captain some time to breath. 

"Taeyong!" Yuta shouted making everyone jump except Taeyong. 

"Yes Captain!" Taeyong said walking over to him hand on his pistol. They've been together long enough to know where this was going. 

"Deal with that stupid idiot for me, I can't," Yuta said rubbing his face into Mark's stomach. 

"Wait! WHAT?" The guys started speaking but Taeyong turned and shot him. 

"Anyone else have issues?" Taeyong asked loudly. "Cause if we find out later it's gonna be worst for you." No one spoke. Taeyong nodded and put his pistol away. "Good." Taeyong turned to Mark and nodded. Mark smiled a little at Taeyong. 

"Thank you," Mark said still petting Yuta's head. 

"Of course," Taeyong said. "Anyone Yuta picks to be part of his crew is family. You're family now and that's because of him." Taeyong turned to the rest of the crew. "And if you lot have a problem with it like I said speak now or there will be hell to pay later!" Haechan got up and started walking towards Mark. Taeyong put his hand on his pistol. Taeyong really didn't want to do it but if he had to, he will. Haechan walked up to Mark and stood in front of him. Everyone was shocked that Haechan stepped forward, he usually loves everyone. Yuta lifted his head in time to see Haechan wrap his arms around Mark. 

"Welcome to the family...uh," Haechan said pulling back to look at Yuta. "What's his name? Do I still call him little one or....?" Yuta laughed. 

"My name is Mark Lee," Mark said trying to wiggle out of Haechan's embrace. 

"Oh Mark!" Haechan said looking at him. "I'm Haechan." 

"I know who you are," Mark said coldly. "You're the one that was pulling on my tail all the time." Haechan was quiet for a bit then backed away slowly. 

"Sorry about that," Haechan said. "I'll be more considerate next time." 

"Nice to meet you properly Haechan," Mark said holding out his hand. Haechan took it and shook it hard. 

"Likewise." Haechan shook his hand a couple more times then ran back to sit next to Taeil. 

"Now as you all know now this is-" 

"Mark Lee, the shapeshifter I'm going to skin alive and mount on my wall," a deep voice said behind him. Yuta quickly stood up and turned around. He saw Lucas emerging from the jungle followed by his 6 crew members. 

"Lucas," Yuta moved Mark to stand behind him. 

"Nakamoto," Lucas said smiling. "Its good to see you again. How's Mark treating you? Well I hope." Lucas casually walked towards Yuta not caring that he was greatly out numbered. Lucas looked around and then saw the two dead guys lying in the sand. "And I see you have already started my plan." Yuta looked at the bodies then back at Lucas. 

"And what plan is that?" Yuta asked glaring at him. Yuta could already tell Taeyong had his hand on his pistol, ready to back him up with whatever decision he decided to make in this moment. Lucas quickly pulled out his pistol and pointed it straight at Yuta forehead. 

"To kill everything you love and then kill you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucas! 🙈


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my opinion, this chapter is so cool

Yuta never excepted when he picked up a baby cheetah that was washed up on shore at his feet, he would have a pistol pointed at his head because of it. Finding Mark that day was like fate or destiny but Yuta knew after he picked up that baby cheetah, he was special. He just didn't realize how special. Said baby cheetah was actually a shapeshifter running from his own ship. A ship he use to call home. A ships crew out to kill him. Yuta failed to protect Mark once, he's not going do it again. 

Right when Lucas pulled the pistol and pointed it at his head, his crew jumped up from where they sat ready to defend him. Mark held onto his arm tightly, letting him know that he was still next to him. Taeyong began to pull out his pistol. 

"Pull out your pistol, lad," Lucas said turning his head to look at Taeyong, "and your captain is going to have a gaint hole in his head." Lucas' good eye flashed a bright yellow causing Taeyong to back up a bit. 

"Look," Ten said stepping forward, running his hands down Lucas' back. "We just want the kid and we'll be out of your hair." 

"I'm not a kid, you wench," Mark yelled standing next to Yuta. Ten gasped at the insult then took a deep breath running his hand through his hair. 

"There is no need for name calling," Ten said through his teeth. "You just need to come back to the ship like a good kid and we'll deal with you there." 

"And you think I'm that stupid?" Mark said crossing his arms. "You guys never treated me right in the first place. What makes you think I'm gonna go back with you?" 

"FOR FUCK SAKES I HATE KIDS!" Ten yelled stepping forward, his frustration exploding. He grabbed Mark by his shirt and pulled him up to his face. "I was trying to play nice but your pissing me off. You pissed me off then and you're pissing me off now." 

"Hey! Let him go!" Haechan yelled marching up to Ten while Taeil was holding him back. Ten stood up and looked behind Mark. 

"Ugh more kids," Ten said irritated. "How many more brats do you have on your ship?" Yuta glared at him. 

"I told you I'm not a kids," Mark said glaring at Ten. Ten looked back at Mark and smirked, getting in his face again. 

"Honselty I don't care what you are, you just need to be dead," Ten said pulling out his sword twisting it in his finger. He drew back the sword. "Now hold still while you die." 

"No!!" Yuta yelled when Ten went to stab Mark but all he stabbed was air. 

"See! This is why I fucking hate shapeshifter! There is no easy way to kill them!" Ten said hearing a buzzing in his ear. Lucas was watching Ten for so long that he didn't notice Yuta was communicating with his men. He needed to get these guys away from Mark anyway they can. And when Mark turned into a fly that was their queue to set their plan in motion. 

Yuta noticed right when Mark turned Lucas' eyes widened and was about to pull the trigger but he knocked the pistol out of Lucas' hand and punching him in the jaw. Lucas fell back and looked shocked. Taeyong pulled out his pistol ready to kill them when a loud crash happened right in front of him. Sand kicked up and he had to cover his face. He had no idea what happen and he doesn't think anyone else did either. When the sand finally settled, Jungwoo was standing in front of him, sword drawn and blocking an attack from one of Lucas' men. 

"Jungwoo?" Taeyong said confused. 

"Yeah I know," Jungwoo laughed a little. "I don't like to show off but I saw him coming after you and I couldn't let that happen." 

"Thanks," Taeyong said letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The two swordsmen stood up straight. The other guy watched Jungwoo was curiousity but with a smile. 

"I'm Kun by the way," Kun said holding the helt of his sword tightly. "Wanted to introduce myself before I formally kill you." Jungwoo laughed and shook his head. 

"I'd like to see you try," Jungwoo said fixing his grip on his sword. Before Taeyong could give Jungwoo any advice, they vanished. 

"When has Jungwoo ever been that fast?" Taeyong asked scratching his head. 

\-- 

"Dumb fly," Ten yelled swinging his arms all over the place. "Winwin! Deal with this thing!" Winwin stepped forward and swung his fan in Ten's direction sending a gust of wind bellowing towards him. Ten ducked and the wind picked up Mark, sending him away. 

"MARK!" Yuta yelled running after him. Lucas watched as Yuta and Mark got away. 

"Guys! You deal with these lowlifes while me and Ten deal with them," Lucas said getting up, running after Yuta with Yen on his tail. "They're not getting away that easily." Lucas' eye flashed yellow again. He looked back at Ten right at that moment and they both shared a smile. 

"They are going to die today," Ten said behind him. 

\-- 

Everyone watch their respective captains disappear in the jungle. Then they looked at each other. Johnny stepped forward as a guard for the other men with Jaehyun at his side. 

"Well it seems we have to deal with you as well," Johnny said fixing his sleeves. 

"Why does he always leave us with boring people," Xiaojun said pulling out a bomb from his bag. They saw Jungwoo suddenly appear next to Johnny breathing hard. Xiaojun turned to see Kun standing behind him also breathing hard. "Are you ok?" 

"That guy is tough. It's been a long time since I've fought someone like that," Kun said with a little smile on his face. "He's interesting." Xiaojun looked back at Yuta's crew. They did look stronger than any of the people they've come across but that doesn't matter. 

"We'll get through them like we do everyone else!" Xiaojun said lighting the bomb he pulled out of his sack and threw it at Yuta's crew. They all scattered, running in different directions, moving away from the bomb when it hit the sand and exploded. 

Taeil had jumped in the air and when he hit his peak, he swung his legs around causing fire to ignite on his feet. He flung a fireball at them at high speed. Xiaojun looked on in awe at the fire coming straight at him. Winwin pushed him out of the way and swung his fan, sending Taeil back and the fireball away. He landed on the sand, feet still on fire and stood there. 

"Taeil, you ok?" Haechan asked coming up next to him. 

"Yeah I'm fine. Just want to be apart of this instead of sitting on the sidelines again," Taeil said looking at Winwin with a smirk. Winwin covered the bottom half of his face with the fan and then swung it violently. The huge gust of wind was sent at them. Taeil pushed Haechan away and jumped up, spinning around again and sending multiple fireballs at Winwin, who jumped out of the way, running away. Taeil ran after him. 

"Taeil!" Haechan ran after him. 

Everyone knew about Taeil's ability but he always said that he didn't want to use it unless its absolutely neccessary and apparently protecting the livelihood of Yuta's crew is extremely necessary. They watched as Taeil ran after that wind guy and Hope's that he defeats him. Jaehyun cracked his knuckles and ran towards Lucas' crew ready to throw a punch when he was met with another fist with a loud bang like a cannonball. The impact sent a bunch of sand flying. 

"Well someone's strong?" Jaehyun glared at the guy who met his punch. Jaehyun didn't say anything and just threw another punch which was blocked again by another fist. Jaehyun stand up and breathed. 

"The names YangYang btw," YangYang said cracking his knuckles. 

"And I should care, why?" Jaehyun asked crossing his arms. YangYang smirked lauching himself at Jaehyun. 

"BECAUSE I'M THE ONE WHO'S GONNA KILL YOU!" Jaehyun crossed his arms over his face, blocking the punch that came at him. The impact sent him flying back with YangYang pushing against him. 

"JAEHYUN!" Johnny yelled about to run after him but was met with a bomb blocking his way. He turned to where the bomb came from and was met with a laugh. 

"Yeah! You! Introduce me to you fire friend," Xiaojun shouted his eyes blown wide and crazy. "I WANT HIS FEET!" Johnny turned to him and crossed his arms. 

"You want his what?" Johnny said eyebrow cocked. 

"His feet!" Xiaojun said. "They're on fire and I want them!" 

"You want his feet?" Xiaojun nodded wildly. "Lad your strange." Johnny launched himself at Xiaojun and his fist hit the ground. 

"Lad! You have to be faster than that!" Xiaojun shouted above Johnny and throwing a bomb right at Johnny. Johnny caught it and threw it back at Xiaojun who threw another bomb and they met halfway and exploded. Johnny took that opportunity to jump up through the smoke to get to Xiaojun. 

"Is this fast enough?" Johnny said coming through the smoke and right into Xiaojun face. Johnny punched him in the face but was met with a bomb. It exploded in Johnny's face sending him to the ground. 

"JOHNNY, YOU OK?!" Jungwoo yelled about to walk towards him. Johnny groaned with smoke coming off his body. 

"HEY!" Jungwoo heard someone shout at him. Jungwoo turned to see that Kun guy looking at him with his sword leaving one of his crewmates bodies. Poor soul never had a chance. "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" 

"I really hoped you weren't cause that wasn't very satisfying," Jungwoo said setting his stance. Kun smirked at him. 

"You're quiet powerful. Where did you learn your technique?" Kun asked setting his stance as well. 

"That's for me to know and you to die to," Jungwoo said lauching himself at Kun. Kun laughed and laughed himself at Jungwoo. They clashed repeatedly with Taeyong watching on. 

"Who knew Jungwoo could fight like that?" Doyoung said next to Taeyong. Taeyong turned to him. 

"Doyoung! What are you doing here? You're gonna die!" Taeyong said shaking him. Doyoung smiled. 

"Everyone is preoccupied with their person, I'm fi-" a gun shot flew passed Doyoung's ear. Some more men came running out of the trees apparently part of Lucas's crew. Taeyong held up his gun and shot in three different directions, killing three guys but why did they look the same. 

"HOLY SHIT! TAEYONG, I ALMOST DIED! PROTECT ME!" Doyoung cried hiding behind him. 

"Ok," Taeyong laughed pointing his gun at other guys spilling out from the jungle. They guys kept coming out and seemed to never stop. "Hey Doyoung, have you noticed something?" 

"You mean the fact the guys all look the same?" Doyoung said matching Taeyong's movements to dodge on coming bullets. The guy had a nice face with really nice hair and his clothes looked like he didn't belong with a pirate crew. Its was very english royalty than anything else. 

"Yeah that's exactly it," Taeyong said still firing his pistol. "They're copies of the original." 

"So we need to find the original," Doyoung said dodging another bullet. 

"No," Taeyong said pulling the trigger of his pistol only for it to be out of bullets. "I'll find the original. You go get me more bullets." Doyoung nodded and ran towards the Osaka Kuro. Taeyong pulled out his second pistol and started shooting again when Doyoung was out of sight. Keeping him safe is top priority and if lying to him did just that then so be it. 

\-- 

Mark was blown away by a huge gust of wind and sent flying into the jungle. He changed into a tiger landing, hard on all fours. 

"MARK! Are you ok?" Yuta asked running up to him. Mark nodded and licked Yuta's cheek. "Thank goodness." Yuta wrapped his arms around Mark's thick tiger neck. Mark rubbed his face against Yuta's. Mark's ears perked up and he  
growled when he hearing someone coming through the bushes. 

"Well aren't you two cute," Lucas said coming through the bushes with Ten following behind him. Yuta looked up at them standing up. 

"You know what they remind me of, Lucas?" Ten said wrapping his arms around Lucas arm. "They remind me of us when we first met. Remember how in love we were. Did everything together. Got married and ruled our kingdom." Mark and Yuta listened confused about what Ten was saying. "Until that little shit came and destroyed everything." Yuta looked at Mark confused, who looked at Yuta equally confused. 

"I remember," Lucas said touching Ten's face. "General Lee Minhyung coming into our kingdom and killing everyone including Chitta." Lucas looked into Ten's eyes. 

"Um pardon but are you two ok?" Yuta asked actually concerned. "You know drinking too much sea water can really do a number on your brain." Ten glared at him. 

"Yuta Nakamoto, the ruler of the east seas," Ten said stepping away from Lucas crossing his arms. "How did you get involved in this feud anyway?" 

"I have a question," Mark said after he turned back into his human shape. "who's Lee Minhyung? I'm Mark Lee. We might have the same name but that doesn't mean I'm in any relation to him." 

"He's right," Yuta said pointing at Mark. 

"It seems your memories haven't come back yet," Lucas said walking towards him. His eye flashed yellow again but this time it stayed. Lucas smirked. Yuta stepped in front of Mark to protect him. 

"You're not gonna tou-" Lucas grabbed Yuta by the neck with his huge white dog hand with equally large claws and threw Yuta against a nearby tree. Yuta let out a loud painful scream and fell to the ground, limp. 

"YUTA!" Mark yelled. Mark glared up at Lucas and was about to say something but got grabbed around the neck and lifted off the ground. Mark was struggling to breath and wanted to escape. 

"Oh don't try to change into anything or I WILL kill him," Ten said pointing his sword at an unconscious Yuta. Mark stopped squirming. 

"What do you want?" Mark asked his voice stranded. Ten laughed. 

"Were you not paying attention, boy?" Ten said walking up to Mark. "We want you dead." 

"But it wasn't me who killed you," Mark said trying not to talk for too long because of the claws digging into his neck everytime he even moved an inch. 

"It wasn't me who killed you," Ten mocked. "I'm not stupid of course I know that but how else are we gonna be able to get revenge from what happened to us." Mark felt tears run down his face. He didn't know what they were more for, the fact he was about to die without experiencing what being love actually feels like or the pain that was igniting around his neck. "You have anything to say before you die?" Mark opened his mouth but then closed it. He closed his eyes ready to except his fate. 

After a long while nothing happened, he cracked his eyes open only to see black smoke swimming across their faces. Ten and Lucas were looking in the direction Yuta was in and Ten's hand was held in the air ready to stab him. Mark really couldn't move his neck to see if it was Yuta. The wind picked up and the black smoke threw Lucas and Ten away from Mark, landing hard on the ground. Mark fell to the ground, coughing and rubbing his neck. That brought Yuta out of his trance, blinking and looking around, he saw Mark kneeling on the ground. 

"Mark, are you ok?" Yuta asked examining his neck. 

"Aye, just hurts a little," Mark said wincing when Yuta touched it. 

"Oh my god!" Ten shouted standing up sword pointed at Yuta. "Nakamoto, it's your lucky day! You have been bumped up to number one on my list of people to kill." 

"Great," Yuta said standing up with Mark. They saw Lucas stand up as well but not on two legs. At some point Lucas turned into a big white dog, long flowy tail flicking in frustration, drool running down his jaw because of his constant growling and his eyes were yellow glaring at them with anger. Mark quickly turning into a tiger and stood next to Yuta. 

"So is this how its gonna start?" Ten asked spinning his sword in his hand. 

"I guess but I'm definitely gonna end it," Yuta said allowing smoke to escape his body. Mark crouched down and let out a loud roar. Lucas only growled in response barring his teeth. 

"We'll see about that," Ten said. Ten launched himself at Yuta, who sent his smoke at him in all directions. Lucas bark loudly, slamming his paws into the ground and launching himself at Mark, who roared and ran at at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know a cliffhanger but you guys should be use to that by now


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. A lot of shit has been happening in my life and it wasn't very good. Hopefully this chapter isn't bad and still as good as the rest.

Ten dodged all the black smoke that was coming at him. Spinning and twisting, dodging with his speed because he saw first hand what power this one man holds and he obviously doesn't want to experience that. Ten jumped in the air with his sword above his head getting out of the smokes path and dived down towards Yuta. Yuta's eyes were black and had no soul in them and Ten had one thought in mind and that is to kill this smokey bastard. Yuta stood completely still not effected by the threat that was coming at him. 

"Your going to die today," Ten gripping his sword tighter ready to drive his sword into Yuta's skull. But Yuta immediately looked up at Ten catching his sword. Ten gasped and tired to jumped back but he couldn't move. He looked around and saw the black smoke was holding him in place. He tried to escape and break free from his capture but he couldn't move at all. Ten was pulled closer to Yuta looking right into his dead eyes. "No-no please....I don't- LUCAS!!!" 

\-- 

Taeil jumped up and flung more fireballs at Winwin, who was running away. He dodged all the fireballs, spinning around and waving his fan at Taeil. Taeil was falling back down to the ground and noticed the wind wasn't just wind but had sharp razor's in it. Taeil covered his face as sharp blades came at him and sliced up his skin. He let out a scream of pain and couldn't recover and hit the ground hard. 

"TAEIL!" Haechan screamed running to him. Haechan kneeled next to him and saw bleed just coming out of deep cuts. "SHIT! TAEIL! YOUR GOING TO BE OK, RIGHT!?" Taeil didn't answer but was breathing very hard. Haechan looked all over Taeil body looking at the cuts gush out blood everytime he moved. "Taeil, don't move please." 

Taeil tried to stop moving but his body was shaking from pain and the fear of dying. He looked at Haechan and smiled. He had the most worried look on his face. "Dont worry Haechan, I'll be ok." Honestly he had no idea if he was speaking the truth but hearing Haechan let out a sigh of relief was better than him yelling in his face if he was ok. 

"Young man," Haechan heard a soft voice behind him. He turned around and saw Winwin glaring right at him. "If you don't move, I'll kill you as well." Haechan looked at Winwin for a bit then back at Taeil, who had closed his eyes but was still breathing. Haechan got up and stood in front of Taeil raising his hands to protect him. "Stupid child." Winwin swing his fan and sent a barrage of bladded wind at Haechan. Haechan wasn't going to move, he need to protect Taeil at all cost even if it meant sacrificing himself. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for his life to end but it never came. He cracked his eyes open to see the blades hitting a barrier. He looked around wide eyed seeing if someone was protecting him but everyone was still fighting their opponents and Taeyong was walking into the woods for some reason with Doyoung trailing behind him. Haechan looked behind him and Taeil was still lying on the floor. 

"Taeil, you ok?" Haechan had to make sure he was still alive. Taeil made a noise to indicate he was still part of the living. 

"What the hell is that?" Winwin asked just as confused as Haechan was. 

"Honestly I have no idea but if its stopping you from killing Taeil and myself then I love it." Haechan was trying to hide the fact his ability has come through. He always watched the other guys run around fighting people looking so cool with the powers that they had and he always wished to one day be like them. And now here he is with a shield, barrier thing he manifested. Winwin rolled his eyes and sung his fan again sending more blades at Haechan. Haechan let out a loud yelp in fear thinking the blades were going to go through whatever was protecting him. But again the blades just hit the barrier. Haechan let out a loud short HA. "You can't kill me." Winwin stood there with his fan covering the lower half of his face. 

"You sure about that!" Haechan turned around and saw a bomb coming right at him. 

"SHIT!" 

\-- 

Yuta heard a roar but didn't flinch. He turned his head and watched as Lucas charge at him. The large white dog demon with its teeth on display jumped at him to kill him and protect his mate. But before Lucas could attack Yuta, Mark, with all his tiger strength, tackled him hard, sending him flying into a tree which broke in half on impact. Mark roared, leaping into the air ready to dig his claws into Lucas throat but Lucas rolled out of the way. Lucas ran into a bush to avoid Mark who ran after him. Yuta looked back at Ten not caring what happened to that white dog demon but in the back of his mind he was hoping Mark will be ok. Yuta looked back at Ten, who had vanished. Yuta lowered his arms and turned around just in time to see Ten coming at him. He shot his smoke at Ten and completely engulfed him in darkness. Ten fell right into a dark room on a hard floor. He got up tried to look around but couldn't see anything, not even his own hands. 

"Where the hell am I?" Ten looked around still unable to see anything. 

"What do you fear?" A deep voice said in his ear. Ten flinched turning around. No one was there, well as far as he could see. 

"What?! Who are you?!" No one answered. "Hello?" Ten started to get scared. He started to feel scared. All his fears started coming to the front of his mind. Those dark clouds that he had pushed in the back of his mind for so many years were resurfacing. Ten closed his eyes while shaking his head, trying to keep his mind clear and void of all the negative those swimming around in his head. When he opened them again he was met with the dead body on his beloved Lucas. His fear grew tenfold. 

\-- 

Mark had Lucas down for a bit after biting him in the leg. He hated the taste of blood in his mouth but if it was keeping Lucas at bay then it had to be done. He looked up and saw Yuta standing absolutely still with black smoke just pouring from his body, engulfing Ten who was just being suspended by the smoke. Mark had never actaully witnessed Yuta's ability before because everytime they went into battle when he was a baby cheetah, out of fear he might hurt Mark, Yuta would always put him in the kitchen with Taeil and Haechan. So seeing his ability up close is shocking and kinda scary. His eyes are completely black and it seems like it's not even the same Yuta he was just with some minutes ago. 

Mark heard a noise next to him and when he looked, he saw Lucas standing on all fours with blood running down the front left paw. Mark looked at Lucas and got ready for another fight. Lucas glared at him and Mark took a deep breath preparing himself. Mark blinked and Lucas was gone. Mark listened out for him only to get slammed into a tree. Lucas's big body was pressed against his causing the splints from the tree to dig into his skin. His whole back was on fire with pain. Then Ten screamed. It wasn't a normal scream, it was a scream of pain, fear and lose. They both looked in the direction of Yuta and Ten and noticed Ten was struggling with all his might to dree himself from Yuta. Lucas noticed his love was in danger letting out a loud growl and charged at Yuta. Mark tired to jump up and run after Lucas but his body just wasn't having it. Mark, with fear building in his heart, watched as Lucas launched himself at Yuta with his mouth open and ready to rip Yuta in half. But what Mark didn't know is while Yuta is in that state, anything that comes at Yuta goes right through him as Lucas did, sliding across the ground. Ten was still screaming and suffering in some sort of darkness Yuta had contoured up from his fears. Lucas looked at Yuta shocked that he didn't get him and jumped at him again. Again Lucas passed right through him. Lucas continued to do this until and Ten's lifeless body flop to the ground. Lucas followed Ten's body with his eyes as it hit the ground and he waited to see if Ten would wake up or move. He never did. Mark just watched in shock as Yuta dropped the body and blinked stumbling a little. Mark jumped up and ran towards him allowing him to lean against his tiger form. 

"That was a lot," Yuta said out of breath, reassuring Mark. "I just need to sit down for a bit." Mark helped Yuta sit against a tree. Mark was worried about Yuta. Apparently he went beyond his normal limit of his ability and tired himself out. Ten must have been one powerful opponent to do whatever Yuta did to him. Mark looked behind him and saw Lucas next to Ten's dead body. Lucas was whimpering and trying to move Ten's arm which was scared stuck. Lucas turned back into his human form and held his hand. 

"Not again....." Lucas cried loudly. "Ten......please wake up." 

"He's not going to," Yuta said still breathing hard. Lucas turned to look at him, anger on his face and tears in his eyes. 

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Lucas ran at them, turning back into his dog form and leaped at them ready to tear them to shreds. Mark threw himself in front of Yuta to protect him as best as he can. He not going to allow Lucas to touch Yuta. There was a loud bang and Lucas's body flung to the left, hitting the ground. Mark and Yuta looked to their left and saw Taeyong standing there with his pistol in hand and Doyoung standing behind him. 

"You're welcome," Taeyong said face serious and glaring at Lucas. "Are you lads ok?" Doyoung ran up to them checking them over. 

"Aye just a little exhausted." Yuta allowed Doyoung to help him up and felt arms around his other side and saw Mark, who turned into his human form to help him as well. Yuta smiled at him and Mark returned the smile. 

"Let's get back to the other before they die by the hands of those bastards," Taeyong said running ahead. "I'll run ahead and see what I can do." 

"He means hes going to kill everyone that's not ours," Doyoung said rolling his eyes. Yuta laughed a little. 

"Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haechan finally got his ability!! Let's congratulate him in the comments 🤭


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! I'm sorry this took so long! The holidays, work, life all at once but heres the final chapter....hope you like it

Taeyong ran back to the beach as fast as he could when he heard a scream on his way there. Last time he saw Haechan, he was protecting Taeil, who was down barely alive with his new found ability. Taeyong smiled to himself a little. He very happy for the kid because he has always said he wanted to protect Yuta and Taeil when he gets his abilities if he ever got them. Which is what hes doing now but he didn't know how long that barrier is going to hold up. So when he heard that scream he speed up. 

When he arrived at the beach, there was dust everywhere and he could barely see anything. The sand was being spun around like a large tornado was sitting on the beach. 

"Haechan!" Taeyong called worried that they lost the kid on the battlefield. Taeyong honestly hated when Haechan always mentioned he wanted to join them when they went into battle. He cared for the kid and knowing he left the boy protecting Taeil but also trying not to die is something he'll definitely regret if Haechan was... 

"Taeyong!" Taeyong heard him call and ran into the dust. 

"Haechan!" Taeyong called out trying to run in the direction he last heard Haechan call. 

"Taeyong, where are you?!" Taeyong took a sharp left and started running as fast as he could to find the boy. "I can't see anything!" 

"Haechan!" Taeyong stopped all of sudden and spun around, dodging an oncoming attack. Taeyong turned and fired his pistol. 

"Ah!" Taeyong heard Haechan scream. 

"Haechan, you ok?" Taeyong yelled out forgetting he still hasn't located the boy and whatever direction he just shot in could've been where Haechan is. "Did I hit you?" 

"No! Just got scared!" Taeyong let out a sigh. 

"Tell me what's going on here lad!" 

\-- 

Mark and Doyoung were still helping Yuta to make it back to the beach when they heard a single gunshot. Doyoung stopped eyes wide. 

"What's wrong?" Mark asked when he saw that same expression on Yuta's face. 

"Taeyong's in trouble," Doyoung said without hesitation. Mark was confused. Of course hes been with these guys for months now and got to know them well but he doesn't know them like they know each other and the fact they're worried about Taeyong from a single gunshot is very heartwarming in a way. 

"Doyoung!" Yuta shouted snapping him out of the fear that was building in his chest. 

"Yes captain," he said sounding like his life was about to end. 

"You stay here with Mark and I'll go check on Taeyong. That fool probably walked right into a situation he thought he could handle but is out of his control." 

"But captain your not feeling-" Yuta stood up straight and let his smoke free for a bit. 

I'm fine now do you understand me?" Doyoung nodded knowing arguing with the Captain right now isn't wise. 

Yuta was about to run off when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned and saw Mark looking at him with big sad eyes. Yuta turned to face Mark and wrapped his arms around him. Mark hugged him tight and really never wanted to let go. This felt like when he was a little cheetah again being left alone while Yuta goes and saves his crew. It still hurts but this time it hurts more than ever. 

"Mark, listen to me...." Yuta whispered in his ear and then kissed him on the temple and ran off. Mark watched as he ran off leaving him behind. 

"Mark, you ok?" Doyoung asked wipping a tear from his cheek. Mark didn't even know he was crying. He stepped back and wiped his face. 

"Yeah I'll be fine. Let's get back to the ship before things get crazy," Mark said turning into a horse. Doyoung watched as Mark turned into a large black stallion. Mark made a noise being Doyoung out of his daze. 

"You want me to get on?" Mark gave out a loud nay and nodded his head. Mark knew if he completes this mission Yuta gave him he can go help him before Yuta does something crazy. Doyoung didn't move. Mark stomped his hooves and moved closer to Doyoung. "Ok ok sorry I'm getting on." Once Doyung was on, Mark took off through the trees, making sure he didn't drop Doyoung in the process, making his way to the ship. 

\-- 

When Yuta got to the beach, he saw the biggest sand storm hes ever seen. It basically covered the whole beach and he just knew Taeyong was in there somewhere. Yuta closed his eyes and an image of Mark popped up in his mind and he felt his heart ache for a bit. He didn't want things to end like this but apparently these guys are a lot stronger than any other opponent they've ever faced. He didn't want to leave anything left to thought and made sure to tell Mark everything. Yuta took a deep breath and his body turned into smoke and launched at the dust cloud. 

Taeyong was still walking around trying to find Haechan while avoid the nonstop attacks that were coming in all directions from some guy Haechan told him was controlling this sandstorm. He has a few scratches and blood is dripping down his arm but he needs to find Haechan fast before something happens to him. He took some more steps forward and saw a figure standing in front of him looking around. 

"Haechan? Is that you?" Taeyong asked not sure if that was the person or thing attacking him. 

"Taeyong, you sound so close," Haechan said. Taeyong ran up to Haechan, seeing Taeil still lying on the ground but thanks to Haechan barrier, he seems to be ok. 

"Cause I'm right in front of you," Taeyong said smiling when Haechan finally made eye contact with him. 

"Taeyong!" Haechan threw his arms around Taeyong bringing him into the barrier. Haechan looked around then at Taeyong, "Oh well that's new too." 

"Too?" 

"Aye, apparently this barrier thing can heal as well," he said looking at Taeil, who's eyes were closed but he seemed completely fine. "He's resting but healed." Taeyong looked around the barrier in awe. 

"Lad I'm proud of you," Taeyong said petting his head. Haechan smiled. "So what now?" 

"What is this?" They turned around and saw their captain standing inside the barrier. 

"CAPTAIN!" Haechan shouted running to him. 

"Haechan!" Yuta shouted. Haechan stopped running and looked at Yuta. "Do you realize how much trouble you put yourself in? Do you realize that Taeyong risked his life to come help you? And your just smiling like everything is ok." Yuta knew that he was being hard on the boy but at some point it needs to be done. Haechan lowered his head and mumbled something. 

"Speak up lad I cant hear you," Yuta said crossing his arms. 

"I was trying to protect Taeil like he always does for me and I have my ability," Haechan said looking up at him but was met with a glare. 

"And what if you didn't?" Yuta said walking up to Haechan. "What if you didn't get your ability at that exact moment....." Haechan felt arms around him holding him tight. "We could have lost you boy and Taeil too." Haechan stood there winded eyed and slightly confused when he realized exactly where they were. Haechan wrapped his arms around Yuta and started crying. 

"Yuta, I-I'm so scared! I-I dont know how you guys do this. It's so scary," Haechan cried into Yuta's shoulder. 

"Shhhhh Haechan, I know," Yuta said. "But next time please call for help before jumping into a dangerous situation." Haechan nodded and before he could say something else there was a loud slap against the barrier. They looked at where it was hit and saw a crack. 

"How long can you keep this up?" Taeyong asked looking around at the barrier. 

"I don't know," Haechan said. "This is my first time using it but apparently quiet awhile." Taeyong nodded and then turned to Taeil who was sitting up. 

"Taeil!" Haechan shouted happily. "Are you ok?" 

"I'm better now thanks to you," Taeil said smiling petting his head. He looked around confused. "What's going on?" 

"That guy created a sandstorm and where trapped." Taeyong looked around trying to figure out how to get out of here safely but he knew that only the captain could get in and out without a scratch on him. 

"Wait! Captain, where's Doyoung?" Taeyong said worried when he realized Yuta was by himself. 

"With Mark," Yuta said lowering his head. "Hopefully back on the ship." Taeyong nodded not wanting to get into it any further. Taeyong could tell that Yuta was probably going to do something stupid and told Mark something that was unnecessary. Taeyong sighed because he knew that at some point Mark is going to be running down the beach to help Yuta. He did it as a baby cheetah and hes going to do it now. Something hit the barrier again making the crack bigger. 

"Mates, I don't think I can hold it up much longer," Haechan said a little out of breath. 

"So what exactly is going on here?" Yuta asked. 

"A guy holding a fan attacked Taeil, I protected him and then he got pissed because he knew someone died and got pissed and killed the rest of our crew and his crew," Haechan said. 

"The rest of our c-crew?" Yuta asked not sure if he heard him right. Haechan nodded. 

"I don't know where Johnny, Jaehyun or Jungwoo are and last thing I saw was one of his guys and one of our crew get shred to piece when the storm started." Yuta didn't want to lost any of his crewmate especially Johnny, Jaehyun and Jungwoo, they were an important part his crew and family. 

"We need to get this guy killed so we can find them," Yuta said letting his smoke out. Yuta's body turned into smoke and launched himself upwards right into the barrier wall. He came crashing back down on his ass. 

"What the hell?" Yuta yelled rubbing his head looking up where he just hit. 

"Oh I think I have to let you out," Haechan said scratching the back of his head. Yuta glared at him. "Sorry Captain." Haechan closed his eyes and then nodded to Yuta, who again turned his body into smoke and launched himself through the barrier. He escaped and quickly looked around pinpointing the guy faster than he expected. He launched himself at the guy and was met with a wild grin. He swung his fan, sending blazes through the sand right at Yuta, who easily dodged them and decided to try and hide in the storm. 

"You think my storm can protect you?" Winwin shouted. "I couldn't protect my captains. I couldn't save them now everyone deserves to die." He pulled out another fan and swung one then the other sending blazes flying in all sorts of directions. Yuta watched above as the guy fight with no sense. Yuta remembers seeing him earlier and thinking how elegant he looked in his kimono with his fans but now it's like he lost his sanity. 

"You know the wind tells me everything," Winwin said stopping his attacks. "They told me that you killed my captains. Your the one that made me kill everyone on this beach. YOU!" Winwin looked right at him. "I can see you." Winwin swung his fans up at Yuta, who dodged it and disappeared. 

"And I can see your deepest fears," Yuta said appearing behind Winwin. Winwin jumped and tried to run away but was held in place by Yuta's smoke. Before Yuta could engulf Winwin into darkness, there was a loud bang and Winwin fell forward with a hole in the middle of his head. The sandstorm died down and Yuta looked at Taeyong. 

"I had that," Yuta said crossing his arms. 

"Yeah sure....I can see your deepest fears," Taeyong said mocking him. 

"Whatever," Yuta said giving Taeyong a little smirk. "Haechan, Taeil! You lads ok?" 

"Yes captain," Taeil said brushing off some of the sand off himself and Haechan. 

"Ok let's see if we can find Johnny, Jungwoo and Jaehyun or.....their bodies," Yuta said slightly hesitant on knowing that he might have actually lost some dear friends of his. Everyone nodded and started looking around for their crewmates. 

They found most of their crews bodies dead under the sand which was unfortunate but they couldn't find the other three. 

"Captain! They're not here!" Haechan yelled from across the beach. Yuta was about to say something when he saw something in the corner of his eye. He looked and saw a some people running towards him. There was five bodies running at him and he had no idea who they were till one of them turned into an animal. 

"Mark?" Yuta took a step forward and started walking towards the cheetah. He didn't know if he would ever see Mark again after what was going on, with everyone dying and getting hurt. So he had told Mark that if he didn't make it that he would be the captain of Osaka Black and sail the seas in his name. But here he was alive and breathing and running towards Mark, who jumped into his arms as a human. 

"Yuta!" Yuta caught him in a hug, holding him close and burning his face in Mark's neck. Yuta felt his shoulder getting wet. "Shhhh don't cry baby. I'm here." Yuta kissed his temple a couple of times before wrapping his arm around Mark keeping him in place. 

"Captain!" Johnny yelled behind him. Yuta looked up and saw Johnny, Jaehyun and Jungwoo standing there while Doyoung ran off to check on Taeyong. 

"You guys are alive?" Yuta said still holding a clingy Mark who had no intention of letting go. 

"Yeah," Jaehyun said. "Jungwoo saved us right before that guy went crazy." 

"I killed Kun and then grabbed them and ran to the ship," Jungwoo said with a smile. 

"Your rather fast," Yuta said. "And as your captain I don't appreciate the fact you hide that from me." Jungwoo lowered his head. Yuta patted him and smiled. "But as your captain I appreciate you saving our crew." Jungwoo smiled and nodded. 

"So is it over?" Jaehyun asked looking around. 

"Yeah," Yuta said moving to look around the beach with Mark still hugging him. "Let's get off this beach and back on sea." 

\-- 

"Captain!" Doyoung said from the helm. "Where to?" Yuta was standing at the head of the ship with Mark as a cheetah sitting next to him. Yuta turned to look at him. 

"Where ever the wind takes us," Yuta said then looked down at Mark. He petted his head happy that his family was still with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank everyone who read my AU and honestly this was kinda nerve wracking because this was my first long fic I ever completed so thank you for the support and see you guys in my next AU

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it so far and please tell me what you think. I really would like some feedback.


End file.
